Project Love
by ForeverLove21
Summary: Max is a loner with a shadowed past and Fang is the sexy popular guy. What happens when Fang and Max are paired together for an extremely personal project? AU and Fax later
1. Chapter 1

Sooo, this is my first story. First chapter is pretty boring but it gets better i promise. Sooo i guess i should tell you to read it and tell me what you think

James Paterson owns, not me :(

Chapter 1

Life is funny. We're handed things we don't want to deal with, but we have to anyways. We get moved around and broken, and we wait for the ones we love to pick up the pieces, but what if we're alone. What if there's nothing that anyone can do to fix you. What if you have to do it all alone? What if you're broken beyond repair and nothing can fix you? That's my life. I'm alone, and I'm broken beyond repair. Nothing can change the past and nothing anyone says can change it. My life changed, and with it, so did I.

I stand behind a lens, and I see things most ignore. Cameras capture moments that are often overlooked because they happen so fast. A picture freezes a moment forever, and once that moment is captured I can analyze it. I guess in a way I'm lucky, I get to see the looks on people's faces when they look at the one they love. I can capture a moment that happens in the blink of eye. I stand in the shadows so I can capture the true moments of life. People act differently in front of a camera. I enjoy standing and watching. People leave me alone, which is really all I ever wanted.

I guess you're wondering just who I am, well my name is Max, and no, I'm not a guy. My life wasn't something to be proud of, and very few people knew the truth of where I came from and why I came here. I wish I could say I'm a normal girl, but I'm not. My life is one giant mess that continues to complicate itself.

I guess today started out as any other. I woke up, got dressed and came to school, and everything was normal until 6th hour English. I loved English, but not because of English. My teacher was amazing. She knew the truth about everything, and I went to her when life became too overwhelming. I walked in and Ms. Campbell smiled at me. She was young, and beautiful. She had wonderful long brown hair that was always straitened and she wore the most amazing clothes and shoes, and I hate fashion, but Ms. Campbell was absolutely gorgeous. Her personality was bubbly and she laughed at her own jokes. Since Ms. Campbell was so young, and she wasn't married, she told us about all her awkward dates. Basically, Ms. Campbell was a high school girl. English was always an entertaining class.

I sat down in my desk in the back of the room and waited for the late bell to ring. I waited as the hottest guy in school walked in, Fang. He had long black hair, olive toned skin, and beautiful dark eyes. You'd think since Fang is the most popular (and hottest) guy in school he would be loud and obnoxious, but Fang was quiet. When he walked in a room he didn't demand attention. He acquired it by being himself. He waited for someone to talk to him, and someone always did. Once one person knew Fang was in the room, everyone did. Fang didn't have to try to be popular, he just was.

Finally the late bell rang and Ms. Campbell opened class with her "inspirational moments" and then said, "All right everyone, we've got a project." She was smiling. Ms. Campbell loved group projects. She said it improved our social skills, and she always put us with someone we weren't friends with so we had to befriend them. "So, this is a new project I came up with the other day and you guys will be the guinea pigs." She laughed at herself. "This project is weird, I know, but what you'll do is I'll pair you up with someone and you two will write a paper about your partner. Now, I don't want you to focus on the simple stuff, get personal. Everything said in this class about this project will be kept in this class so everyone can be completely honest with each other."

There was some murmuring around the room, but I just sat there. This was going to be a terrible project. "So, I'm not sure how I'm going to grade this or how many points it'll be worth and I'll let you know more when I figure this out. The point is to be open, and trust people. As seniors, you need to do that. Now, partners," Ms. Campbell searched around for her partner list and when she found it she clapped and said, "All right, here we go." She went on pairing people and finally she said, "Max, you'll be working with Fang."

Soooo tell me what you think :)

Katherine


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! Here's chapter 2, and i hope you like it!

JP owns, not me.

Chapter 2

I sat there. How could I work with Fang? He's Fang, and I'm Max. I have to write a paper about Fang, and he has to write one about me. This isn't going to end well. We're not something you put together. We're too completely different people. Ms. Campbell knows about everything. She's going to expect me to tell Fang. My life was too complicated to explain, to anyone. I put my hand on my forehead and dreaded this project.

Ms. Campbell continued talking for a few moments before she told everyone to find their partner. I looked at Fang and he walked back towards me. He seemed so relaxed. Fang pulled up a chair and looked at me. He didn't smile, he just looked at me. I pushed a piece of my dirty blonde hair from my face and said, "So, um, hi."

"Hi," Fang said quietly. His voice was gentle and relaxing.

We sat there in an awkward silence until I said, "So what's your favorite color?" Fang looked down at his clothes and I did the same. He was wearing a black shirt, a black jacket, and dark jeans. "Black," I said quietly. Fang just smirked. I didn't know if I should ask another question or just wait for him to ask me something.

I looked at my camera sitting on my desk, it never left my side. Fang looked at it too and then reached for it. He started going through all my pictures, and finally he spoke. "How long have you been doing this?"

"About 2 years." I said looking away. I hated people looking at my pictures.

"They're good," Fang said as he put my camera back down.

"Thanks…"

We sat there again, awkwardly. This was going to be terrible. I couldn't talk to Fang. I closed my eyes, trying to think how I could somehow get out of this stupid project. I got nothing. I can't play sick for a month, I won't drop the class, and it's not like I'll just flunk the project either.

I sighed and Fang said, "Some friends are coming to my place tonight, you can come and hang out if you'd like. We can hang out as friends. It'll be easier than just asking questions."

"Um, I don't know…"

"If you can't its cool," Fang said looking at the clock.

"I guess I can go for a little while."

Fang nodded. He could have said something, but no. He just nodded. Fang grabbed a pen on my desk and grabbed my hand. He wrote his number and address on my hand. "Call me if you get lost, be there around 7?" The bell rang and Fang walked away quickly. I grabbed all my stuff before walking out of English. As 7th hour drug on I tried to erase the awkwardness between Fang and I, but I couldn't.

After school, I drove to pick up my little sister Angel from school. She's eight and without her, I really would be nothing. I sat in my car and waited, and when I saw Angel running toward my car, all I could do was smile. Her curly blonde hair bounced as she ran, and of course she was wearing pink. She's such a girl. She got in my car and threw her Barbie book bag in backseat alongside her. "Hey Angel," I said as I backed out of my parking spot.

"Hi Max! Guess what happened today?"

"What Angel?"

"Gazzy, he's this boy in my class, he gave me a cookie today, and then he played house with me and Tori. We had so much fun!" Angel was always so happy about everything. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's good to hear honey."

"Tori asked me to stay her house tonight, can I go?"

"Of course, we'll go home and get your stuff." Angel's name was perfect for her. She looked like an angel and acted like one too. I couldn't help but love her. We got home and I packed a few clothes and toys for Angel to take with her. Tori lives right across the street, so I watched as Angel walked over to her friend's house. Once Angel was gone, I remembered that I was hanging out with Fang tonight. I was beyond nervous. I went up to my room and showered. I then grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a purple fitted tee. I never wore make-up so I didn't even think about putting any on. I went downstairs to make some dinner for myself when my stepmom and father walked in…if you could call them that.

Of course, they were arguing. Jeb was yelling at Renee for flirting with some other guy. I just went up to my room and tried to ignore the constant arguing. As usual, the yelling turned to screaming and the screaming turned to throwing. I heard dishes break and then Jeb walking up the stairs. I sat on my bed and waited. I knew what was coming next.

Jeb opened my door and he looked almost animal like. He was enraged, and when he got this angry he always took it out on me. He walked over and asked where Angel was. I told him. He hit me for not telling him. Then, he hit me for not standing up for myself. He continued to beat me until I finally started crying.

When he walked out, I sat crumpled on my bed. I knew I would have bruises everywhere. I almost called Fang to tell him I couldn't come, but I needed to leave. I put on a long sleeved gray shirt to cover the bruises I knew would appear, and then put foundation on to cover the bruises forming on my face. I hated being home. I hated Jeb. I hated Renee. I hated them all.

I finally left for Fang's house, but I didn't know how I should feel. I was nervous that I would be with Fang and his friends, but I was more than happy to leave my dreaded house. I pulled into Fang's driveway, and took a deep breath before turning my car off. I kept telling myself to relax, to go back before everything changed. I told myself to be me again.

Sooo there you go :)  
If you have any suggestions pleaseee tell me.

Katherine :)


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyy everyone. Thanks so much for all the reviews, it makes me sooooo happy :)

Anyways, here's the next chapter :)

Chapter 3

Fang's house was huge. It was a mansion. There were pillars and a path leading up to the front door, and the garden in the front of the house was simply breathtaking. I walked to the front door and knocked. In a matter of seconds a girl that looked to be about my age answered the door. "ZOMG you must be Max! Fang told us you were coming! I'm Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge, I'm not sure why, but oh well. ZOMG I like your hair! It's really pretty. You know what else is pretty? Butterflies, and like they fly around. I want to be a butterfly! I want to fly. Wouldn't that be so cool?" Finally, someone came over and put a hand over Nudge's mouth.

He had bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He smiled at me and said, "Sorry, this is Nudge, and I'm Iggy. Come on in. Fang is upstairs getting a movie."

I walked in and Iggy walked into the kitchen. He started cooking, and Nudge sat on the counter staring at her phone. I walked over to a bar stool and sat down. I rested my elbows on the table in front of me and watched as Iggy cooked. "So Max, right?" I nodded. "Want to help me make dinner?"

"I would if you wanted burnt food for dinner," I said seriously.

"You can't be that bad."

"I burnt Easy Mac once. I'm really that bad."

"Who burns Easy Mac?" I turned around and sure enough Fang was standing right behind me. I hadn't even noticed him.

"Well, obviously this genius right here," Iggy said pointing at me.

I stuck my tongue out at Iggy and Fang chuckled and said, "Real mature."

We waited for Iggy to finish the food and when he finished Nudge went on a ten minute rant about who knows what. I stopped listening after the first minute. By the time we were done eating Nudge hadn't even started because she had been too busy talking.

Iggy covered Nudge's mouth with his hand and yelled, "Shut up!"

Fang and I chuckled and Nudge just blushed. Fang started cleaning up dishes and I decided to help, only to be polite of course. Fang washed the dishes and I dried them. We worked silently, until Fang splashed water all over me. I yelled and splashed him back. In a matter of seconds, the water war of the year broke out right there in Fang's kitchen.

I finally raised my white flag, and admitted defeat, which I hated by the way. I was dripping wet. Every inch of my body was wet, and so was Fang's. We started cleaning up the water and when we were done Fang grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

He pulled me into a dark room, which I assumed to be his room. Everything was black. I looked and then sat on Fang's bed. Fang threw a shirt and shorts at me and said, "Change, the bathroom is right there."

I walked to the bathroom and practically pried my soaking wet skinny jeans from my body. When I walked out of the bathroom, dressed in Fang's clothes, I saw Fang changing. He had on jeans, but no shirt. Even from behind he looked gorgeous. Fang looked back at me and smiled. It wasn't a smirk. It was a genuine smile, but it quickly faded. I looked down at my feet. I must have done something wrong. It was a huge mistake to come here tonight. I was about to say something when Fang appeared in front of me.

He moved a piece of hair from my face and whispered, "What happened to you?"

The bruises. I forgot about them. I can only escape my life for so long. I backed away and said, "Nothing, um, I should just go."

"Max," he said gently.

I had one hand on the door. I was ready to leave. My mind was saying run and never look back, but my heart was screaming stay. I closed my eyes. Do I listen to reason or my heart? Fang didn't attempt to walk toward me, he just stood there. I dropped my hand from the door and whispered, "Don't tell anyone."

Fang wrapped me in a hug and said, "Tell me, please." I could tell that Fang was being sincere. He wasn't scared to hear the truth. He wanted it. I felt a silent tear fell from my eyes and I tried to fight the rest that were forming in my eyes. I lost, miserably.

I broke down right there in Fang's arms. Fang just rubbed my back, and made me feel safe. I hadn't felt this way since my mom left me. My mom used to hold me in her arms and make me feel warm and safe. I'd missed this feeling. As quick as the tears had come, they vanished. I pulled away from Fang and realized he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

I immediately started blushing. "So, we should join Iggy and Nudge. I wouldn't want them to get lonely."

"They're fine," Fang said quickly.

"I like your room. I like the black. It suits you, simple and strait to the point." I was trying desperately to change the subject.

"You should try it sometime." Fang said simply.

Damn. Well, that was a fail. I sighed. "You're not going to let me go until I tell you?" Fang nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Where did the bruises come from?"

"Well, I had this awesome karate thing after school and I got beat." Fang walked over to me. He grabbed a shirt from his bed and pulled it on. Well there went his amazing body…focus Max. His eyes locked with mine. He didn't believe it for a second.

I sighed again, "My dad." Fang eyed me. What more could he want to know? "He hit me. He got mad and hit me. There you go. Happy now?" I turned my back to Fang.

"Tell someone."

"It's not that simple," I said quietly.

Fang walked to his closet and grabbed a black jacket for me. Of course it was black. He handed to me and I pulled it on, covering the bruises on my arms. "Max…"

"Just stop Fang. I don't need pity from you. I'm capable of handling this all by myself."

Fang didn't say anything at first. He sighed and said, "Let's just go back downstairs…they won't notice."

I didn't want to go downstairs because what if they did notice the bruises. I followed Fang back downstairs and Iggy and Nudge were sitting on the couch talking. Well, Nudge was talking. Fang and I sat down on separate sides of the room. Iggy looked at us and said, "What took you two so long?" He raised his eye brows and had that dirty look on his face that guys get. You know the sexist pig one.

I glared at Iggy and said, "You wish."

"You bet I do," Iggy said playfully. I rolled my eyes.

Nudge looked at me and said, "ZOMG Max are you wearing Fang's clothes? He never lets a girl wear his clothes unless he like, you know, likes her. ZOMG Fang, do you like Max? You two would look so cute together. I mean Max seems cool I don't know you that well, but you know, I think you're cool so far." Iggy covered Nudge's mouth, he seemed to do that a lot. I wonder why...

Fang chuckled. "Movie?"

Iggy and Nudge agreed and I just sat there. Fang went and put in some movie, Across the Universe maybe? I wasn't sure. I didn't really plan on watching it. Iggy sat next to Nudge and Fang walked over to me and sat next to me. I didn't know if I should be happy or totally freaked out.

The movie continued, and it wasn't bad. It was all about the Beatles pretty much, and the music was pretty good. Somehow, during the movie Fang and I had gotten extremely close. I was sitting sideways and resting on Fang's chest, which is rock hard, and Fang had his arm wrapped securely around my waste. I felt safe. For the first time in a long time, I could breathe.

There you go...hope you like it :)  
Tell me what you think and i would love to hear some suggestions :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybodyyyy :)

You guys made me happyyy again with all your reviews. You guys are just fabulous :D

Some people asked me to explain some stuff, so i will.

supercrazychicwithanattitude  
I honestly have no clue what zomg means haha. It's just what Nudge says  
If anyone actually knows what that means could you share?

fly14  
You predicted what i already had written XD

* * *

JP owns not meeeee :(

Chapter 4

I waited for something terrible to happen, but it never did. We laughed, we talked, and we were friends. I felt like I had known Nudge and Iggy forever, but Fang, it felt like I had known him longer than forever. He just understood me. He could look in my eyes and just know.

Iggy and Nudge left around midnight which left just me and Fang. Both Iggy and Nudge gave me hugs and said that I had to hang out with them again. I plopped down on the couch, exhausted. Fang sat next to me and I rested my head on his leg. "Thanks for inviting me tonight." Fang nodded.

Fang started playing with my hair and I almost fell asleep, but I didn't. Fang continued to stroke my hair when he asked abruptly, "What are you thinking about?"

I eyed him cautiously. I was thinking about my past, and maybe putting it in my past and keeping it there. I was tired of being haunted by the past. I wanted to focus on the present and the future. I was tired of being pulling away from everyone. I sighed and said, "Everything."

"Like?"

"Just stuff," I said quietly. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well…" he paused, "I, I think we should watch another movie."

I sat up and looked at him. I was pretty sure he wanted to say something else, but couldn't. I nodded in agreement and Fang got up to get a movie. When he came back, I was sprawled out on the couch practically sleeping. Fang chuckled at me and sat next to my head.

He put in Pirates of the Caribbean, one of my favorite movies. I sat up and tried to watch it, but I eventually ended up leaning against Fang because I was so tired. Fang had his arm wrapped protectively around me, and I fell asleep in Fang's arms.

Dreams are probably one of the worst things to have. They make you realize just how crazy you are. You dream about the things you can never have, and then when you wake up all you want is that one thing, but no matter what you do it'll never be yours. I moved slightly and felt Fang's arm around me. I smiled, maybe dreams aren't so bad. I laid there for a second, and realized I wasn't dreaming. I was sleeping, in Fang's bed, with Fang….whoops.

I looked at the clock on Fang's night stand, 6:53. Yeah, right. Forget that I'm going back to bed. I snuggled closer to Fang, you would too if you were in the position I was. Fang moved slightly and then wrapped his arm tighter around me. I closed my eyes and fell into a blissful sleep, and for the first time, reality was better than my dreams.

The next time I woke up, I was sprawled out across the entire bed. I pulled the blankets over me and moaned. I did not want to wake up. I heard a door open and someone sit on the bed. They gently touched my shoulder and started whispering my name. It was Fang. "Go away," I mumbled.

"Come on, wake up."

I curled up in a ball and tried to fall back asleep. I heard Fang chuckle and he picked me up. "Fang!" I yelled half sleeping.

"You asked for it." He carried me downstairs and outside. I still had the blanket wrapped around me, and then "You have until the count of three before you end up in the pool. 1, 2…."

He said pool. "WAIT!" I screamed. "I'm awake!" Fang chuckled and set me down on the ground. I took the blanket from him and wrapped it around my head. I stormed off, but on the inside I was laughing and smiling. Fang ran up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste. He started laughing and tried to pull me towards the pool. I fought him off and ran into the house. I hid behind the couch.

Fang came strolling in the living room and he was smiling. He was looking around for me and that's when I chose to attack. I jumped up from behind the couch and jumped on Fang. Fang grabbed me and wrapped me in a hug. We were facing each other and we were both smiling.

Fang was looking at me with a weird look. His eyes were burning with passion, but I didn't know for what. It couldn't be me. I was just me. Max Martinez, and that's all I'll ever be. I pulled away awkwardly from Fang. I couldn't stand being that close to him and not being able to kiss him.

I looked at my feet and said, "I should go. My dad's going to be worried."

"I doubt it," Fang mumbled.

"Fang, he really does care. He just gets mad sometimes." It was weird being able to talk about my dad with someone. I'd never been able to do it until now, and it felt amazing to know I didn't have to bear this burden alone.

I grabbed my phone and keys from the counter and went to leave. I had my hand on the door when Fang said, "Max."

I turned around to look at him. He was just standing there. Absolutely gorgeous. His hair was still messy from sleeping, but he had on sweat pants and a black t-shirt. My god, he is sexy. I stood there for a second waiting for Fang to say something, but he never did.

"I really need to go Fang."

Fang sighed. "Call me if you need _anything_."

I nodded and walked out. As I sat in my car I wanted so much to just run in there and kiss Fang. I wanted him to hold me and be mine, but those are only dreams. Reality sucks.

I drove home and as I walked in the front door I heard a woman talking. I knew that voice. It wasn't Renee. "Mom!" I yelled. My mom ran out of the kitchen and I ran over and hugged her.

"Max, where have you been! Whose clothes are you wearing?" I blushed. I was still wearing Fang's clothes. "What happened to your face, and your arms? Max, what is going on?"

Jeb came out of the kitchen angry, "Max, you're grounded."

"Jeb, I'm taking Max out, she's not grounded right now."

"Can I shower and change first?" My mom nodded and I hugged her again. My mom is simply amazing. She's a vet, and everyone calls her Dr. Martinez except me and my sister Ella. My mom makes the best chocolate chip cookies ever, and she's just amazing.

I smiled and ran up to my room. I opened the door and screamed. "Ella!"

"Max! Hi!" Ella ran up and hugged me. We hugged for what seemed like forever. I hadn't seen my mom or Ella in almost six months.

I pulled away from Ella and then said, "I have to shower. I'm so glad you're here Ella!"

I quickly showered and came out of my room in a bath robe. Ella was sitting on my bed and she said, "I already picked your clothes, and I'm going to do your make-up."

"Ella," I whined.

"Shut up and sit down," and so the torture began. Ella straitened my hair and when she started doing my make-up she pulled away and said, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you and Mom later," I said quietly.

Ella finished my make-up, and it honestly didn't look too bad. It was natural. She put eyeliner on my upper and lower eye and then a brown eye shadow; yeah I think that's what it's called. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked good. Ella then proceeded to throw clothes at me. She threw me skinny jeans and a simple dark purple shirt. I actually like what she gave me. I put it on and then walked out of my bathroom. Ella threw me these black heals. I looked at her and said, "No way in hell will I wear those." Ella gave me that look, the one that says do it or I'll kill you.

I gave in and put the shoes on. Ella then had to accessorize my outfits and that took another 15 minutes. FINALLY, we walked downstairs and my mom looked extremely angry. "Let's go girls."

Ella and I looked at each other and walked slowly out of the house. We got in my mom's car and she drove to I-Hop. My favorite place, ever. We sat down and the waitress took out orders. My mom then looked at me and said, "Why didn't you tell me your father hits you."

My mouth dropped. "I, uh, couldn't let you worry." Ella hugged me and I almost started crying.

"Max, I've decided that over Christmas break, Ella and I will be moving down here and you will live with us."

I smiled and Ella said, "Really!"

Dinner went off without another word about Jeb. After dinner we went to one place I would kill myself in. The Mall. Ella and Mom dragged me in. "You need new clothes!" Ella whined. Why must they torture me?

Ella and I were walking toward Aerie, you know the bra store. She forced me to buy like 6 bras. Why? No idea. I have plenty of them, but as she put it, I need, "A bigger boost." My sister makes me laugh.

We were walking out of Aerie and I stopped dead. Fang was walking toward us with a big group of school people. He looked oddly bored. The spark he had in his eyes last night was totally gone. He looked at me, and his eyes lit up. He hit someone on the arm and started walking toward me. He smirked at me and said, "Hey Max."

"Uh, hi Fang."

"Hi I'm Ella, I'm her sister."

Fang nodded. "You look," he paused and looked me up and down, "amazing." I blushed. Fang noticed my obvious embarrassment and then said, "Can I see what's in the bag?" He winked and I smacked him on the arm. He chuckled. "Some other time, I got it."

Ella was cracking up. I shot her a look and she instantly quieted down. "Shouldn't you get back to your friends?"

"Nah, they're a bunch of stuck up popular kids."

"What does that make you?" I asked curiously.

"So much better, obviously."

"Max, Ella!" My mom came walking up to us and she said, "Oh hi, I'm Dr. Martinez, their mom."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nick." I chuckled. Fang never used his real name, even I knew that. Fang shot me a look and I smiled cutely.

My mom looked at me with suspicious eyes and said, "Well, Nick, would you care to come back to Max's house for dinner?"

"I would love to," Fang said smirking. My mouth dropped. Stupid Mom. "Max, you can ride with me so I don't get lost."

So, my night of torture continued. Why must my mother do this to me? Why couldn't Fang be somewhere else? Why does this always happen to me?

Shit. Yeah, that sums my life up.

All righty, there ya go.

If you like it telll me :)  
If not, you can tell me that too.

Katherine :)


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are officailly awesome. I loveeeee you guys...like a lot :)  
Here's the next chapter, and i can't decide if i want to do some chapters in Fang's POV?  
I don't know tell me what you think about that? I'm gonna make a poll so go ahead do that if you want.

Loveee ya

JP owns, not me blah blah blah.

Chapter 5

Is there such a thing as coincidence, or is it all fate? I believe that everything happens for a reason, but why can't we know the reasons? Oh wait, because then our lives wouldn't be full of awkward moments, and awkward moments are just fabulous. Note my obvious sarcasm there.

I got out of Fang's car and said, "I can't believe you."

"This is going to be fun," Fang said smiling.

I walked in the front door and Mom and Ella were already home. Ella was sitting at the table texting and my mom and dad were arguing about something, probably me. I coughed loudly and they instantly quieted. My dad smiled his professional business smile and said, "Nick, nice to meet you."

Jeb put his hand out for Fang to shake and Fang shook it. I could see in his eyes the anger towards Jeb. "I bet you are," Fang mumbled, but I'm pretty sure only I could hear it.

"Dinner will be ready in five guys."

Fang, Ella, and I all went into the dining room and talked. Ella told me about all her new friends back home and her boyfriend. Fang looked at me and whispered, "Nudge is going to love her."

I chuckled, but Ella kept talking. Jeb was sitting in the living room on his computer when I yelled to him, "Jeb, where's Renee?"

"Out," he said angrily. I smiled. Maybe she would finally be gone. I hated Renee. I hated her flaming red hair and ugly brown eyes. Her laugh was simply horrifying. She sounded like a dying walrus half the time. She never did anything productive. All she ever did was lie around the house and watch cheesy soap operas. I sure hope she's gone forever.

Finally, my mom served dinner, and it was my favorite spaghetti and meatballs. Right as we were serving dinner Angel came running in the house. "Mommy!" She screamed.

My mom and Angel embraced each other and then they both joined us at the table. As we went on with dinner, I talked to Fang and Ella, and Angel talked to Mom and Jeb. Somehow, the topic of school came up and Jeb said to Fang, "Nick, what do you plan on studying?"

"Well, I really want to work with kids. I'm thinking a social worker. You know making sure kids aren't abused."

I stopped mid-chew. He didn't just say that. I looked at Jeb. He was furious. My mom was smiling to herself and Fang just looked at Jeb, waiting for a response. "That's an excellent job," my mom said.

After dinner I helped clear the table and then Angel ran up to me. I picked her up and hugged her. "Who's that boy over there?"

"That's my friend Fang."

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah, go over and talk to him." Angel looked at me for a second, shocked. She looked scared of Fang. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of being scared of Fang. I set Angel down and she walked slowly over to Fang.

Fang noticed her and bent down so he was at her height. He smiled and said, "Hey there."

"Hi," Angel said quietly.

"You're Angel right?" Angel nodded. "Fang," he said quietly. Angel smiled a big smile and hugged Fang. I simply smiled. Angel could always put a smile on my face.

Fang picked Angel up and Angel said, "Max! Will you Ella and Fang play house with me?" I agreed, as well as Fang and Ella. We went back to Angel's room and she said, "Max, you be the mommy. Fang, you be the daddy, and Ella you're the sissy."

And so, my night consisted of playing house in room of all pink, with a guy that wears nearly all black. Fang actually got pretty into the whole 'house' thing. I'd never seen him smile so much. I guess Angel had that effect on everyone, and not just me. Good to know I'm not getting soft.

Finally, it was Angel's bed time. Fang hugged her and I kissed her goodnight. We walked out of Angel's room and said, "Someone has a soft side."

Fang glared at me. "She's cute." I rolled my eyes and Fang said, "I should probably be going. I've got homework and stuff still." I nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Max."

Fang and I stood at the front door for a second before Fang wrapped me in a hug. Fang's hugs were the best. I didn't know how I'd gone so long without them. "Thanks for having me."

"Yeah, only cause my mom."

"Admit it, you like me just a little." I just laughed, and watched as Fang walked to his car. He drove off into the night and I couldn't help but smile at the new friendship I had formed with a most unlikely person.

I went up to my room to work on homework and all I did was think about life. I wanted so much from life, but I'd been hiding behind a rock. I was ready to put my past behind me, and look towards the future. I wanted a brighter future, and I was going to make sure it happened.

I sat on my bed for a while until Ella came in. We talked for hours. I had missed my sister. Even though I had a feeling Ella would be controlling what I would be wearing to school for the next few days, and then when I moved in with her, everyday. This could get ugly. I couldn't believe mom and Ella were going to move down here. I couldn't wait until Christmas. I already had a mental countdown going, 36 days.

Ella left my room around midnight and I sat on my bed for a while before getting up and changing into pajamas and washing my face. When I got back in bed, I looked at my phone. I had a text from Iggy, Nudge, Fang, and a number I didn't recognize.

I opened the text and it read, 'Better watch out Max. I'm coming back for you.'

My heart started racing. It could only be one person. He was the only person that would ever say that to me. I didn't reply. He was probably just messing with me. He couldn't be here. He wouldn't come here.

I couldn't sleep after that. Around two a.m. I got another text. 'It's gonna be hard to get away from me this time Maxie : )'

I threw my phone at the wall. He wouldn't be here. He can't. I wouldn't be able to get away. I knew that, and so did he. Crap.

There ya go, hope you like it.  
You can tell me if you don't like it either.

Katherine :)


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter :)

Thanks for reviewing guys, and i love you for it :D

You get to find out who the mystery texter is...uh ohhhh ;)

So, the next chapter will be Fang's POV...so excited.

Anyways, hope you like it

Disclaimer, JP owns not me

Chapter 6

I woke up, after only sleeping a couple hours, and looked at my texts. The texts from him were real. I groaned and got up to shower. The bruises on my face were dark, and I struggled to cover them. I straitened my hair, why? No idea. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt. I pulled on my black converse and sat back down on my bed. I took a deep breath. Would he be there today? Would he find me?

I needed to get away. I grabbed a jacket and walked. I just listened to the world around me and wished I could make it all disappear. After a while I walked back to the house and my mom and Ella were sitting at the table arguing. "I don't want to move mom!"

"Ella, your sister needs us to be here!"

"I love Max, but I'm happy in Arizona."

I sighed and walked in. "Stay in Arizona. I'll be fine here."

"Max," my mom said quietly.

"Its fine, I have to go." I walked out and I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I wiped them away and got in the car. I drove to school and when I got there, I looked around slowly, looking for him, and then got out. I walked to my locker, still looking for him, and then to my first hour. I still never saw him. I let out a deep breath. He was only kidding.

I was working on some homework when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, 'you look great today Maxie. I love how tight that shirt is.' It was him. He was here. I started shaking. So much for putting my past in the past.

I stayed in the classroom, but I saw him walk by. He was nearly the same height as Fang, and his dark blonde hair was perfect as usual. He looked into the classroom and I saw those stupid turquoise eyes that used to mesmerize me. His muscles were as big as ever, and my god he was sexy. Even if I hated him, he was still gorgeous.

I swallowed and he walked in the classroom. "Max, how are you?"

"I'd be great if you were dead."

"I can just feel the love. Good to know you didn't lose your attitude," he paused, "but you'll be happy to know I moved here." I didn't say anything. "Let's go for a walk, we should talk."

I couldn't say no. I knew he would make a scene if I said no. I got out of my chair and we walked out of the classroom. As we walked Dylan placed his hand on my lower back. I couldn't do anything about it no matter how much I wanted too.

We walked out one of the side doors and as soon as no one could see us, I moved away quickly from Dylan. "Stay away from me," I said angrily.

"Max, why do you hate me so much?"

"You figure it out," I spat. Dylan just made me so angry.

"We broke up because you were moving. Why would you hate me? I did everything I could to keep you there, but you wouldn't stay."

"That is a lie. You know what you did to me."

"Max, who is everyone going to believe, you or me?" I didn't say anything. "No one would break up with me. So, obviously, they'll believe me. This relationship ends when I say it does"

Dylan took a step closer to me and held his hand out. Those hands used to fit perfectly with mine, but now, they looked foreign. I could take his hand and go back to the life before, but he would destroy me. He would do everything the same as before.

He just looked at me with those Caribbean blue eyes, they seemed so pure. Only I could see the hate in them. The swirling anger and control he needed over me. I wanted to turn and never look back. I had nowhere to run. I was trapped. If I ran, he'd come after me. If I stayed, I was signing myself up to be hurt.

I moved my hand and placed it in his. It was my only choice. My hand used to find Dylan's by accident, but now it felt as though a magnet was trying to force it away. The hand that once made me fly, was keeping me on the ground, ready to let me fall.

Dylan smiled, "I knew you were smart Max." I didn't say anything, I just nodded. Dylan pulled me back inside and we walked through the halls. Everyone was watching us, and who wouldn't. Dylan was gorgeous, and he was new.

There was murmuring all around me, and I tried to ignore it. Dylan pulled me closer to him and said, "So I really missed you." I nodded.

The bell rang and I pulled my hand from Dylan's quickly. "I have to go, now." Dylan kissed my cheek and I walked away swiftly. I went to my desk and sat down. My heart was racing. All the memories were flooding back to me. I'd tried so hard to forget, but now there was no forgetting.

I thought back to the nights I spent with Fang. I knew at school, I was still nobody to Fang. He would never talk to me at school. He was too involved with the basketball team and all his little followers. We had our fun, and now that Dylan was back, I had to pull away from everyone. As I thought back to Friday night, I thought of what Iggy, Nudge, Fang, and I had talked about. We really didn't talk about that much. We were just making friendly conversations. I had intruded on a night that I wasn't supposed to be a part of. They were only being friendly. I couldn't trust them, and I couldn't trust Fang. Even after everything I'd been through, how could I have been so naïve to think I would fit in with them?

Why had Fang cared? Was he trying to figure out my secrets? I didn't pay attention at all first hour. I couldn't keep my mind off everything that happened in my life, but the one thing I kept thinking about was how Fang had never really cared. He couldn't have. He's the most popular guy at school. What could he want to do with me?

As I walked to second hour, Dylan came up behind me and tried to talk to me. I just looked at him and said, "Not now," and I walked away. The rest of my day went like that, Dylan tried to talk to me, but I couldn't deal with it. I made it to 6th hour and we were working on our projects, great.

I sat in my seat, but Fang didn't come back right away. He was busy talking to some guy on the basketball team. Finally, Ms. Campbell told them to go sit with their partners, and Fang came back almost reluctantly.

He pulled up a seat and said, "Hey." I acknowledged him with a nod and he said, "You and the new guy?"

"Don't talk about Dylan."

"That's his name, and the background information…"

"Is none of business," I said angrily.

"I got it, you're shy about your personal life."

"I wonder why," I said looking at Fang angrily.

We both knew we were kidding ourselves when we hung out last weekend. Fang was being polite, and I was being stupid. I wanted someone to listen so badly, I was willing to trust someone that I should have never even spoken too.

Fang and I sat there awkwardly. I looked at his eyes, and they were cold and hard. I was never the reason they lit up. I was seeing things that were never really there. Fang and I didn't say another word to each other the entire class. Neither of us knew what to say. The bell finally rang and I rushed out of class. I went to my locker where Dylan was waiting. He already knew all my classes and everything.

I couldn't escape him, and I would never be able too. I walked to 7th hour, which I had with Dylan. Biology was one of my favorite classes, I loved science. It just made sense. Nothing about it was random. Everything had a purpose, and nothing was ever forgotten.

Dylan sat next to me at our lab tables and he rested his hand on my thigh. I didn't want Dylan to touch me at all, but if I stopped him, there would surely be consequences.

The bell rang and Dylan and I walked out of Biology hand in hand. I wish my hand was touching his face, more like punching it. I went to my locker and Dylan left me for a few seconds. I was closing my locker when the sluttiest girl in school, Lissa, walked up to me. "So, how'd you get with Dylan already?"

"We dated before I moved."

"And he still wants to be with you? Has he seen the other girls here? You are hideous compared to me. I mean really, you look like something the homeless shelter threw up." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh sorry, I'm not a slut. I actually wear clothes."

Lissa had bright red hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top that revealed over half her stomach and a short white skirt. Slut much? People with red hair are just bitches. Plain and simple. Lissa put a hand on the locker, stopping me from walking forward, and said, "Look here Max, you'll only keep Dylan for a few days. He will be mine, and you'll go right back to loserville where you belong." I wanted to punch Lissa in the face. I didn't care that she wanted Dylan. I was just pissed. "Why don't you just go back where you came from? No one likes you. I mean, your dad doesn't like you of course." Lissa and Fang are friends. He probably told her. I couldn't believe him.

I looked at Lissa and punched her square in the face. I felt her nose crack under my fist. She screamed and I walked away. Fang must have told her. I was walking toward the gym. I knew he would be practicing with the basketball team. I was almost to the gym when Dylan caught up with me. He smiled at me and said, "Ready?"

"Nope, I'll meet you outside."

Dylan looked at me and then decided to just walk away. I opened the doors to the gym, and sure enough, Fang was playing basketball with some guys. I walked onto the court and grabbed Fang's shirt. I dragged him off court and into the hallways. He looked at me and said, "What the hell?"

"You told."

"What?"

"Lissa knows about my dad you idiot. I can't believe I trusted you!"

"I didn't tell Max."

"Fang, leave me the hell alone. I was stupid to think a guy like you wanted to hang out with a girl like me. Just go back to your normal life. We'll do this stupid project and that's it. I swear if you tell another soul, I will personally make sure you regret it. You have…"

"I didn't tell! You want to threaten me? Go ahead. Go be with that guy you're so cuddly with. I hope he can help you sort out your problems, because god knows you won't let anyone from here find out about your past."

"Go to hell Fang," I said angrily.

"You first," Fang said back. I screamed in frustrations and pushed Fang against the wall. I stormed back through the gym and heard, "Good Luck Max," Fang yelled sarcastically. I flipped him off in response.

I went back out to my car where Dylan was waiting and said, "Let's go." I drove Dylan home and when I pulled in his driveway, Dylan leaned over for a kiss. I didn't move toward him. Dylan grabbed my face and forcefully kissed me. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

"Come inside," Dylan ordered.

"I can't," I whispered.

"Yes, you can."

Dylan turned the car off and I knew this was the end of my freedom. I would have to do everything Dylan wanted. I hated myself. Dylan pulled me inside and up to his room. His parents weren't home, and just like the first time, it started with a kiss.

I was lying crumpled on Dylan's bed. He had ripped my clothes off me and raped me for the second time. Tears were streaming from my face. My body ached, and I only wanted to die. I didn't want to live if this was all that I ever would be. I had screamed, I had begged, but nothing I said or did could make him stop. When Dylan wanted something, he got it. The worst part, he usually only wanted me. I reached for my clothes and pulled them on quickly. Everything hurt, even my heart.

* * *

Hope you liked it :)

Soo tell me what you think, or what you didn't like :D


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Fang's first part of the chapter :D  
I really had issues with this chapter, and i'm not really sure what to do next. So any ideas or anything are greatly apreciated :)

Oh, and thanks for all the reviews again, you guys are absolutely wonderful :)

Disclaimer - Jp owns, not me. How many times do i have to admit this?

Chapter 7

Fang's POV

Max is just so stupid sometimes. How could she think I told? I would never. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a gossiper. When Max came into the gym to yell at me, it made me so, just frustrated. I wanted Max to trust me. I wanted her to have someone, and I wanted that someone to be me. Max was different. She wasn't a girly girl; she didn't care what she looked like. Max may hate me, but I can't hate her.

She smiles, and laughs like no one I've ever met. When we played with Angel, I saw a side of Max I bet no one had seen besides her family. I played basketball with the guys like I do every day after school, but after Max yelled at me, I just didn't want to do anything. I wanted Max to forgive me, that's what I wanted.

I didn't know how Lissa found out about her dad, maybe she didn't know. Lissa never knows anything, she just pretends too. Iggy threw me the ball and I caught it, but then dropped it. I was going to find Lissa. I ran out of the gym without a second look back. The guys were yelling for me, but I didn't care. I ran through the halls. Lissa had to be here still. I rounded a corner, only to collide with someone. I fell on them, and when I looked at who it was, I smirked. Lissa.

"Fang, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," I said standing up. I looked at Lissa, her right eye and cheek was bruised. Max.

Lissa smiled and stood up. She put her hand on my chest and said, "I knew you would want to be with me someday."

"No, I won't." I said completely shocked that she even said that. "What do you know about Max?"

"Just that she's a bitch."

"No she's not," I said angrily.

"Oh come on Fang. Do you see my face? What am I supposed to do about this?" I wanted to tell her she looked better like that. She looked more like herself, a monster.

"What do you know about her dad?"

"Her dad works with mine, all he says is that Max is irresponsible and useless. Why do you even care? I mean, she's like Max. You could have any girl in the school, and you want to talk to Max? That just doesn't make sense."

She didn't know. I had to tell Max. "Bye Lissa," I said and turned to run away.

"Fang," Lissa said grabbing my hand. I just looked at her, "my offer will always stand."

I rolled my eyes. Lissa was such a whore. I was walking out when Iggy called my name. I turned toward him and he said, "What's your problem? You've been weird since the weekend."

"Nothing," I said quickly. The rest of the team came walking around the corner and I said, "I have to go."

Max was driving me insane. She made me do things I would never do. I would never walk away from the guys. I would never have a girl sleep over, let alone in my bed. I would never let a girl wear my clothes, but Max had done all of that, and I didn't regret a minute of it.

I had to talk to Max, but I was the last person she wanted to see, or talk too. I made it my car before I figured out what to do. Since Max won't talk to me, I'll just talk to Dylan. Then I can keep Max safe, and show her that I care.

I smiled to myself, I hated smiling, but when Max was involved smiling was the only thing I wanted to do. My plan would work, and it was starting tomorrow.

Max's POV

I sat in my room, crying. I had cared for Dylan at one point. I actually thought I would marry him. When we were freshmen I thought he was the only guy for me. He didn't start out so forceful, that came later. He started with flowers and candy. He held my hand and kissed me in the rain. He was the perfect boyfriend, and then something happened. He suddenly wanted more than I was ready to give. My mom and Jeb had just split and Jeb was leaving in a few months. I had to decide who to stay with. I had already decided to stay with Mom, Ella and Angel. I didn't want to be with Jeb.

One day, Dylan and I were walking home from school and his parents weren't home. He invited me in. We got snacks and then went to his room. I sat on his bed and waited for him to change. When Dylan came out, his beautiful eyes were burning with something I'd never seen before. They were still breathtaking, but slightly scary.

Dylan came over and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. He raped me that day. I lost my virginity. That was the day I decided to leave. I went home that night and told everyone I would go with Jeb. I had to get away from Dylan. Angel decided to go with me, because I put her to bed at night. She loved me too much to let me go.

I waited a few days to tell Dylan, but the days following, he became controlling. I wasn't allowed to talk to my many friends. He thought I was cheating on him. He had to be with me if I was talking to another guy. In a matter of days, Dylan had completely destroyed my life. I told him I was leaving and that we were over, but he promised me he would come back. He swore that I would wish I'd never left him.

Leaving was the best decision I made, but I didn't think Dylan would follow me here. I still thought about that day. I lost so much of me that day. I never was the same after that, and I never will be. I never told anyone because I didn't know how. I loved Dylan. I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted him to be happy, I just didn't want to be the reason he was happy.

I went to school the next day, and Dylan was over protective as usual. We were walking around before first bell when Fang walked up to us. I glared at him, and he smirked. Stupid smirk. "Hey," he said with no emotion.

Dylan responded with an over-excited, "Hey man."

"You're new right?" Fang questioned. Dylan nodded. "You and Max are more than welcome to sit with my friends at lunch."

"Sounds great man, Max and I would love too."

Actually Max wouldn't like too, but thanks for asking me. I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't I just break up with Dylan? I didn't want to be with him, and that much was obvious. Dylan and I parted after he tried to kiss me, but I'm just so skillful that I managed to reroute his kiss to my cheek.

I dreaded lunch. I couldn't believe Fang was doing this. I walked out of my third hour class to find Dylan waiting for me. He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the cafeteria. Fang and his friends were already sitting down and they waved Dylan and me over. Dylan sat next to Lissa and I sat next to Fang, coincidence much?

I never ate lunch at school, so while Dylan went to get food I actually got a moment without him. I sighed and Fang whispered, "You seem relieved he's gone."

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

Nudge was sitting across the table talking loudly about something, but I didn't listen. Dylan came back with his food and sat down. He wrapped his arm around my waste and said, "Sure is good to be back babe."

"Yup," I said quietly.

Lissa took this chance to flirt with Dylan. "You are so strong," she said as she felt his muscles.

"I have to look good for my girl," He said smiling at me. See, Dylan could be cute.

"Why Max?" Lissa said looking at me, and by the way, her face was oddly colored around her cheek, nose and eye, and it seemed to be in the shape of a fist. I wonder how that lovely bruise came about?

"She's special," he said kissing my cheek. I pulled away, disgusted and just looked ahead. Lissa kept flirting, but Dylan stopped trying to stop her. He let it happen. I could work with this. I was already hatching an evil plan. I looked at Fang, and I'm pretty sure he knew I had a plan. This could be it.

* * *

All done :)

Soo, ideas, anyone pleaseeee oh please share.

Love you,  
Katherine :)


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter everybodyy,

Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer - JP owns, not me.

Chapter 8

Max's POV  
After lunch, I made it through all my classes without thinking about Fang, but then in English we got to work on our projects, joy. Fang came back and sat in front of me. I looked at him carefully and got lost in his beautiful eyes.

"Lissa has no idea about your Dad."

"What?" How could he know? It's none of his business anyways.

"I asked her. Her dad works with yours."

Of course, I should have known that. Oh well, too late now. Lissa deserved that bruise anyways. Fang and I talked, and it was much more relaxed. We just talked about simple things, I think we both wanted to avoid the secrets of our life. Me more so than him, but he seemed to be hiding a secret too. His eyes told a story, but I couldn't tell exactly what the story was.

We had both casually avoided the subject of Dylan, but stupid Fang had to go and bring it up. "You and Dylan seem weird."

I glared at him. "No we aren't," I said quickly.

"It's just you always move away from him and you seem happy when he's gone…"

"Fang, just shut up. It's none of your business. My relationship with Dylan is perfectly fine. We're happy together, just like we were before we moved. I don't need your unnecessary input on my relationship. If I recall, my relationship seems to be much better than your non-existent one." Fang looked at me shocked, well his facial expression didn't change, but his eyes did. Then I realized what I said. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that."

"You said it Max, you meant it. You don't know the half of it."

I looked down at my hands. I felt terrible. I had obviously brought up something Fang didn't like talking about. "Fang…"

"Meet me after school, we'll talk then."

I nodded. I didn't want to make Fang mad again. The bell rang and Fang left the classroom swiftly. I waited a minute before walking out of the classroom, only to find Dylan waiting patiently for me. He smiled when he saw me, and his smile didn't make my heart skip a beat. Not like when Fang smiled at me.

I looked at Dylan's features, they were simple, and then I thought to Fang. Fang was real. Dylan was nothing compared to Fang. Dylan took my hand and I said, "I can't take you home. I have to talk to Fang after school."

"What?" Dylan said angrily.

"It's for our project," I said trying to find a good reason that Dylan might believe.

"I'll see you after school," Dylan said as he walked away angrily. I rolled my eyes and thought to myself how much of a baby Dylan really is. Why am I with this stupid loser?

7th hour passed, and Dylan avoided me the entire class. When we walked out Dylan pulled me towards the door and said, "You're not hanging out with Fang."

"Says who?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Me, you do what I say, when I say it."

"No, I don't. I do what _I_ want, when _I _want."

"I'll let this one slide Max, but after you're done with Fang, I'll see you at my house."

"I don't want too."

Dylan grabbed my arm, "You have no choice."

"I have a choice, and I'm saying no," I said angrily, but Dylan smacked me. I touched my hand to my cheek. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheek.

"I'll see you at my house," Dylan said as he walked away.

I stood there, he slapped me. In broad daylight, but of course, no one had seen. Awesome. I was meeting Fang here in about five minutes. My cheek would be red, and Fang would notice. He always noticed, even the smallest of details.

I pulled out my make-up and tried desperately to cover the hand print on my cheek. It wasn't working. I cursed. Fang came walking out, and he was talking to Iggy. Iggy walked away angrily and Fang walked over to me. He looked at me with those beautiful onyx eyes. I get lost in those eyes every time I look into them.

I had turned away from Fang so he couldn't see my cheek clearly, but he looked at my suspiciously. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked quietly.

"The past," he said. I looked at him skeptically, and he just smirked. "Come on." He ushered for me to his car. I got in slowly. Do I trust Fang? Yes, I do.

We rode silently for about a half hour to a cemetery. That whole trust thing, not so sure about it now. Fang turned off his car and said, "I have to show you something."

Now, I was freaking out. Fang, a creepy guy, brought me to a cemetery, where no one is. I went against my better judgment, and walked with Fang. My cheek still burned, and I wouldn't let Fang see that side of my face. The autumn wind blew a chill breeze and I shivered. Fang chuckled and shrugged his black jacket off, revealing another black long-sleeved shirt. He handed it to me, and I put it on. It smelled just like Fang.

We walked along a path until Fang turned and stopped in front of a tombstone. I waited a second before walking over to Fang. I looked down at the tombstone. Lucy Gonzales, daughter and friend of many.

I looked at Fang. His face was emotionless as usual, but his eyes burned with pain. "Who is this?" I said quietly.

"My girlfriend," he said quietly. I touched his arm, "She died two years ago. It was my fault."

"What happened?"

"Car accident, she died instantly."

"How was it your fault?"

"I wanted to go to a movie, she didn't."

"It's not your fault, it could have been anyone."

"But it wasn't, I killed Lucy." Fang looked away, disgusted with himself.

I stood in front of Fang and said, "You can't keep blaming yourself. I'm sure she would want you to be happier than this."

"After she died, I said I would never be as happy as I was with Lucy, but then you came along, and I was happy again."

I backed away, "I should get back. Dylan's waiting for me at his house," I started walking back to the car. Fang stood there for a second before following me. I waited at the car for him. Before walking to his door, Fang stood in front of me. He didn't say anything. He just stood there and then walked to his door.

We both got in, and the silence engulfed us. Sometimes, silence speaks louder than words. Silence can be the loudest thing you'll ever hear. We didn't talk on the way home, at all. When Fang pulled up next to my car at school, I looked at him and said, "It's not your fault."

Fang didn't say anything. He looked at me with those stupid eyes and I wished that I could leave Dylan right now and just be Fang's friend. Dylan will never let me be friends with Fang. He's already mad that I'm with Fang now. I hate Dylan.

I closed the door and walked to my car. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't stay with Dylan. He was a poison that was running through my veins, and slowly killing me. I got in my car and drove to his house.

Dylan walked out to my car, angry. I started to get out of the car, but Dylan ushered for me to stay in the car. I rolled down my window and he said, "How was your evening with Fang?"

"Fine," I said skeptically.

"Well, I don't want to see you right now. Just go home and be the pathetic loser you are."

That's it. I got out of my car and said, "You and I are done. I'm done with your crap. You can't keep treating me like this."

"Yes, I can and I will. I've got your dad on my side. We had a little conversation this evening, and he told me that he would make sure you would stay my girl until I said otherwise. I didn't ask how, but I'm sure he has something special planned."

"You are such a, a, JERK!" I screamed. I got back in my car with unquestionable grace and sped off. This is ridiculous. I'm trying to run my own life, but everyone is doing it for me, and they aren't doing what I want. I want to be happy for the first time in two years. I wanted something more.

I got home to find my dad sitting at the table. Mom and Ella had left this morning, and I was dreading being with Jeb again. I set my book bag down on the floor and Jeb said, "Max, come here please." I walked slowly to the kitchen and when Jeb saw me, he said, "I had a fabulous talk with Dylan today. Nice boy…"

"Dad, I'm making my own decisions. I'm not staying with him no matter what you say."

"Then you won't live in my household."

You have got to be kidding me. I yelled in frustration and walked up to my room. I grabbed shorts and t-shirt and decided to go for a run to clear my head. I just ran, I didn't want to think about where I was going and what was wrong with me. I just wanted to run. I wanted to feel the breeze in my face. I wanted to be free.

Fang's POV

I don't know why I told Max. Iggy is the only person that actually knows what happens. Lucy went to another school and no one really knew I was dating her. I loved her more than anything. After she died, I wasn't the same. My heart had died with Lucy. I still think about her occasionally. Sometimes, I just miss her wonderful blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Sometimes I wish I could hold her in my arms like I used too, but I can't.

I told myself I wouldn't be happy without Lucy, but now, Max is different. She makes me want to get up in the morning and smile. She's a light in the darkness. Something is wrong with Max though, she never looks happy, even when she's with Dylan.

Just thinking about Dylan made me mad. I couldn't stand him. He didn't notice the way Max's eyes change with her mood. He didn't see the pure beauty of Max. He didn't see Max. He saw the skeleton of girl he didn't care about.

I made it home and Iggy was waiting for me. I left the guys at basketball twice for Max, and they were furious with me. I opened the door and Iggy said, "Fang, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Max," I said quietly.

I walked to the couch and collapsed on it. "What about Max?"

I didn't hesitate to tell Iggy anything. I trusted him with everything. "I think I'm falling in love with her."

Iggy sat next to me. "Explain, right now." Sometimes, Iggy was like a little girl. He had to know all the details and he wouldn't shut up if he didn't get them, Iggy and I are polar opposites but opposites do attract.

I told him about today, and how I told her about Lucy, and then I told him that she stayed the night. Iggy was pretty pissed that I didn't tell him about that sooner. "Iggy, Max is better than Lucy," I muttered, ashamed of what I had just said.

I loved Lucy with my whole heart, but we had our differences. There were things about me she hated, and vice versa, but I still loved her. I didn't hate anything about Max, she was perfect.

After Iggy heard everything, he simply smiled and said, "I've got a plan." I hated when Iggy had plans. They usually ended badly, but I trusted him. Scheming is always a fun thing to do anyways.

There ya go. Hope you liked it, and i need ideas. If you've got any, pleaseee tell me and i'll try and incorperate them.

Thanks,

Katherine :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybodyyyyy

Soooo, a few of you asked me if i named Lucy after the song by Skillet, and the answer is YES. I lovee Skillet, and i was definitely listening to that song while i was writing that chapter, and i thought it would be a good name lol...Anyone who got the connection, i love you :)

Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer - JP owns, not me blah blah

Chapter 9

Max's POV

I ran to the park near my house and walked toward the small lake. I used to take Angel to this park all the time, but I hadn't in a while. I sat in front of the lake and thought. I couldn't live on my own yet. I didn't have an income, and I didn't want to go live with Mom. I had talked to Mom before she left, and I convinced her not to move down here. She didn't really want too anyways.

The cool autumn wind blew fiercely and I shivered. I didn't care, the cold numbed me. I was falling apart, and I didn't care. I had tried to stop it, but I couldn't. Everyone was against me. I needed one person to hold me up, and I didn't know who that was.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked at the text, it was Dylan. I frowned, threw my phone on the ground and cried. I never cry, but sometimes it all just overflows.

Dylan was destroying everything. I was happier alone, before Dylan, before Fang, before everything. I finally decided to get up and run home. My legs ached, but I finally made it home.

Jeb was in his office, and I had decided to take a stand. I walked in and said, "This is my life, and I'm doing it my way."

Jeb stood up. His wiry figure towered over me, but I held my ground. "Maximum Ride, you will do as I say."

"No, I won't. See, I've got something on you. There's this thing, called child abuse. Ever heard of it?" Jeb just stared at me, "No? Well, let me tell you about it. It's when an adult, much like you, injures a minor, like me. Now, it doesn't just have to be physical violence, it could also be mental." I waited a second for Jeb to say something, but he didn't. So I continued, "My favorite part though, is the punishment for child abuse. I'm pretty sure its jail, and loss of all credibility, and we wouldn't want that. Daddy wouldn't be anything without his science..."

I had more planned, but Jeb decided to speak. "Maximum Ride," I thought he was going to get angry, "you have my permission to date whoever you like. I will no longer stop you."

"I just knew you would see it my way," I said cutely. I walked out of his office feeling accomplished. Step one, get Jeb off my back. Check. Step two, dump that loser. I went to bed that night happier. I was taking control of my life. I was ready to live.

I woke up that morning and decided that today was the day I was going to dump Dylan. I was done. I showered and tried to find some clothes. I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, and red shirt, with some cleavage, and my converse. I even straitened my hair. Maybe I'm secretly a girl.

I went downstairs to make some breakfast and Jeb was sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm leaving today for a meeting. I won't be back for a week."

"Is there food?" Of course, that's all I really needed.

"I'll leave money," Jeb said as he took a sip of his coffee. Jeb left and I made myself a piece of toast, delicious right. Nope, I burned it. It takes some serious skill to do that.

I got to school, and saw Dylan. He ran over and hugged me. I was going to do it now, but I chickened out. I saw Fang standing against a locker with his friends, and when he looked at me, my heart sank. I wanted to tell Fang everything. Fang just changed me. I wanted to trust him.

Dylan and I walked around until the bell rang and we then went our separate ways. Every time I saw Dylan, I wanted to break up with him, but I couldn't. I was scared what he would do. The day passed, and in English, we didn't work on our projects like I wanted too. I wanted to talk to Fang more than anything, but I didn't get a chance to at lunch, Dylan was being Dylan.

The end of school came, and I had to do this. I waited for Dylan by my car. He walked out and smiled at me. He tried it kiss me, but I pushed him away. "Dylan, we're over."

Dylan just laughed. "I hope you have somewhere to live Maxie."

"Yeah, I do. With my dad, you see I had a little chat with him, and he changed his mind."

"What," Dylan said angrily.

"We are over. Nothing you say will ever be able to change my mind."

Dylan grabbed my arm and said, "I can, and I will change your mind." Dylan pushed me against my car and whispered, "If you say you want me back then I won't hurt you."

"I will never want you back," I spat.

"Have it your way," Dylan said angrier than before. He smacked me and tried to kiss me. I tried to shove him off, but he was too strong.

I heard people walking outside, and one voice stuck out, Fang. I pushed Dylan away for a second and screamed at the top of my lungs, "Fang!"

Dylan threw me on the ground and started kicking me. I closed my eyes and started crying. I didn't know if Fang heard me, but everyone had a knight in shining armor, and mine was Fang. I saw a flash of black, and then Dylan was gone.

I heard grunting and then nothing. I tried to open my eyes, but I was in too much pain. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. "Max," Fang said quietly. I tried to talk, but nothing really came out. I felt Fang touch my cheek, and I opened my eyes slightly. I glanced over to see Dylan on the ground, and he looked unconscious. He totally deserved it.

I sat up and said quietly, "Thanks."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," I said trying to stand up. My whole body ached. I didn't want to go home to an empty house, but I didn't really have a choice. I knew Angel was staying at a friend's house tonight so I didn't have to worry about her, but I didn't know if I could drive or function right now.

Fang helped me stand, but it hurt to breathe. Fang wrapped his arm around my waist, and I knew with Fang there, nothing could touch me. We took a few steps before Fang decided to pick me up bridal style, and let me tell you, Fang was strong.

Fang carried me to his car and put me in the passenger side. He got in the driver side and said, "Tell me."

"Way to get down to business Fang," I said trying to lighten the mood. Fang just looked at me. "It's been like that since he moved here. I broke up with him, and he didn't like it. Happy?"

"No," he said angrily. Fang was obviously angry. His hands were turning white because he was gripping the steering wheel so hard. I tried to reach for Fang to attempt to calm him down, but it hurt.

Fang must have remembered how to get to my house because he pulled in the driveway without asking for help once. I was going to attempt to get out of the car by myself, but Fang wouldn't have that. He carried me inside the house and set me on the couch. "Thanks Fang," I said expecting him to leave.

"I'm not leaving," he said sitting in the chair across from me.

"Why must you be so difficult?" I said leaning back on the couch.

"It's how I am," Fang said quietly. We sat there in an awkward silence until Fang said, "Why were you with him?"

"It's messed up," I said trying to avoid this conversation.

"I don't care."

I didn't want Fang to sit in the chair. I wanted him sitting next to me, holding me. I wanted him to tell me it would all be fine, and Dylan would never hurt me. I wanted him more than anything.

Fang's POV

I can't believe it. Max is so abused. There was always something, and I wanted so much to protect her from it all. When I heard her scream my name, it was like a bullet to my heart. Max's voice was so scared. The guys had already left, and I ran over. I wanted to strangle Dylan. He never deserved Max. I pulled him off Max and punched him multiple times. I threw him on the ground and he stayed there. He must have passed out, but I wanted him dead. I ran over to Max. Her body was bruised and broken. She was crying, I wanted to make it all go away, but I didn't know how.

We were sitting at her house, and I wanted to run over and kiss Max. I wanted to let her know I'd never hurt her. She watched me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I loved those eyes. I wanted to know the whole story, but I didn't want to push Max. She would tell me when she's ready.

I was staring at Max, and I knew that she knew. "God I'll tell you!" She said angrily.

See, being quiet and staring at someone will always get them to crack. It's a marvelous trick. "Dylan and I dated, he raped me, I moved, he came back, he raped me, and then today. Happy?"

Did she say rape? He couldn't have. Max is too strong. She wouldn't let someone do that to her. No way. Could she be any vaguer? "Nope."

"What more is there?"

"I don't know. Details perhaps?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" I nodded. "Thank you," we sat in silence again. This time it was more relaxed than before, and I just listened to the sound of Max's breathing. I loved listening to her breathe. When she stayed the night, it's what made me sleep. The little things about Max are the things I was falling in love with.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and it was Iggy. He sent me a text that said, 'the momma bird left the dying bird!"

Iggy was stupid sometimes. I knew exactly what he was talking about, but could he say it any dumber? 'I know stupid. I'm with her now.'

'Get you some,' he texted back. I turned my phone off, I didn't want to talk to anyone but Max. I glanced over at her only to find she had fallen asleep.

I stood up and walked upstairs, looking for her room. I felt extremely creepy. Sure, I'd been at Max's house before, but I never went into her room. I opened every door until I found the room that must have been hers. I smiled at the simplicity of it. The walls were gray, and almost everything else was black or white. I looked toward one of the walls and saw hundreds of pictures that Max must have taken. They were all in black and white.

I stood looked at the picture closely and noticed I was in many of them. I was with my friends, or I was just smirking. The pictures I saw were one of a kind. I backed out of her room and then went down to the couch. Max was still sleeping soundly. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to her room. I set her on her bed and was going to leave, but Max wrapped her arm around my neck and mumbled, "Fang, don't leave me."

I smiled, "Never."

There you go,  
Tell me what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

Heyyy, sorry this took me so long. I've bee super busyyyy.

Lena, i'll help you, i need your e-mail address.

Disclaimer, JP owns not me

Chapter 10

I woke up with warm arms around me. My body ached, and I tried desperately to ignore it. I groaned at the pain, and grabbed my stomach. "Max? Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes, Fang? "Hi," I said quietly.

Fang propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at me. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know it just hurts."

"I hate him," Fang said angrily.

"Join the club." Fang still had his arm wrapped around my waist, and my heart was racing. Fang's touch was like fire. Fang looked at me with his piercing eyes, and I lost myself in them. His eyes were the passageway to his soul.

We stayed there for what seemed like hours, but I know it was only a few minutes. I moved first by sitting up, and Fang just fell back on my bed. He looked peaceful lying there. I took a few deep breaths and found I was still sore, but the pain had subsided a lot.

Fang watched me closely and I tried to ignore it, but I could feel his stares. I turned around and said, "Why do you keep staring at me?" He shrugged. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Did you mean what you said about me making you happy?"

"Every word," he said sitting up to look me strait in the eye.

"We barely know each other."

"I don't care. You're different than all those other girls." I didn't say anything. Fang pushed a piece of hair from my face and said, "I can talk to you. I can trust you. I want to spend time with you. I want you to trust me. I want your life to be better. I want to make it all go away."

I smiled. Just knowing that Fang cared made my life seem nearly perfect. "That means a lot to me Fang." Fang nodded. "I'm going to go shower. You can help yourself to some food if you want."

Fang acknowledged what I said and I went into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror and saw the bruises that covered my body. Stupid Dylan. I showered and then put on a pair of baggy sweat pants and a tight t-shirt.

I walked out of the bathroom and Fang wasn't in my room. I guess he had decided to leave. I was starving, so I made my way down to the kitchen where I saw Fang standing in front of the stove. He turned around and said, "I made food."

"Is it good?" He shrugged. "Better than what I would have made."

Fang asked me to show him where the plates and everything were and while he made the food, I got everything else ready. He wouldn't let me see what he was making but it smelled delicious. Finally it was ready, and Fang put some on each of our plates. He had made tortellini, and let me tell you, it was delicious.

When we finished, I glared at Fang and said, "You stay in there while I do the dishes." Fang chuckled.

"Nothing would happen," Fang said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and started washing the dishes, and Fang and I just talked the whole time. When I finished I looked at the clock and saw it was almost ten. I began wondering if Fang was going to leave or not. I didn't exactly want him to leave, but if he wanted to I wouldn't stop him.

After I cleaned the dishes I walked over and leaned on the counter next to Fang. He looked at me and smiled. I blushed, why? I have no clue.

Fang looked at me and said, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care."

"Movie?"

I nodded and we walked to the cabinet where I kept all the movies. I let Fang pick a movie and he settled on Star Trek, which I loved. I curled up on the couch and Fang sat next to me. I rested my head on his leg and he ran his hands through my hair. I made it through most of the movie before falling asleep happily on Fang.

I woke up, and we were still on the couch, but we were cuddled close together. Fang was on the outside of the couch, facing me and I was on the inside of the couch facing him. His arm was wrapped comfortably around my waste and I had my hands resting on his chest. I could get used to this.

I didn't dare move. I didn't want to wake him up. I sighed and Fang said, "I'm already awake."

I instantly blushed. "Oh, well, um, morning?"

"Morning," he said looking down at me. I didn't move, and neither did he. We stayed there until Fang said, "You want breakfast?"

"Sure," I said quietly, trying to avoid his gaze.

Fang got up and I missed his presence already. He went to the kitchen and started fumbling around. I thought about getting up and helping him, but you know how the kitchen and I get along. A few minutes later, Fang came over with a plate of scrambled eggs, yum.

I ate them quickly and then fell back on the couch. I felt a lot better than yesterday. Fang chuckled and said, "Let's go for a walk."

Random, yeah, but whatever, "Sure, let me go put on some different clothes."

I walked up to my room and put on a pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt and my converse. I pulled my hair back in a pony tail and walked back downstairs to see Fang washing dishes. I smiled. He was so sweet.

Fang saw me and said, "Ready?" I nodded. We walked out and we just walked. At first we didn't really say anything. I still didn't know why Fang wanted to go for a walk. I mean, it's not that exciting. Fang walked off the path and motioned for me to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Fang said with a smile on his face. God I loved that smile. We kept walking, and we were in the woods now. Do I need to tell you this is kind of creepy?

We made it to a ledge and Fang jumped down. He looked back at me. I didn't want to jump, it was a long way down. "I don't want to fall." That sentence meant more that the literal sense, and I hoped Fang knew that.

"Don't worry," he paused and looked into my eyes, "I'll catch you." He must have picked up on it. That sentence meant more to me than anything he'd ever said to me. I jumped and sure enough, Fang caught me.

I stood there in his arms for a few seconds before backing away awkwardly. We walked for a few minutes, and that's when I saw the most beautiful scenery. There was a small lake, but it was so peaceful. It was calm and untouched by society.

"I come here when I need to think," He paused, "you're welcome to use it too."

"It's beautiful," I said taking in the serenity. Fang sat down and closed his eyes. He looked at home right here. His features were soft and his breathing was slow. I sat next to him and said, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted you to have a place to escape too," he said looking at me. I smiled. Fang was perfect in every way. We stayed there for a while and talking was easier there. There was no one there to listen, and secrets just flowed from our mouths. Fang told me everything about Lucy, and I told him everything about Dylan.

I knew Fang would keep my secrets and I would keep his, but I couldn't help but wonder what would happen after the project.

Fang looked at me and just stared at me. I wanted him to kiss me, I really did, but he just stared at me. I felt my cheeks flush with color. "We should get back. I have to pick up my little sister soon."

"I should get home soon anyways." We stood up and walked back to my house. Fang hugged me. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, and it fit perfectly. Fang rubbed my back and then whispered, "I'll talk to you later."

I nodded and Fang walked out.

Fang's POV

I couldn't wait any longer. Let the scheming begin.

There you gooo

Hope you liked it, tell me what you think :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyy everybodyyyy! **

**You guys rock, just thought i would let you know. Thanks for all the reviews. They make me soooo happy :)))))**

**Hopefully all the questions you guys had will be answered in this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer- JP owns, not me. **

Chapter 11

I sat on the couch and thought. I never wanted to be with someone as much I wanted to be with Fang. I felt lonely without him. I watched T.V for a while until Angel called and said she needed to be picked up. I went and got her and heard all about her amazing night. Angel is just so amazing.

We got home and I played Barbies with her. She used bambi eyes on me, what can I say. The phone rang and I went to answer. A small voice said, "Is Angel there?"

"Yeah just a second," I said smiling. Little kids are just so cute.

I handed the phone to Angel and she yelled, "Hi Gazzy!" She paused for a few minutes. "I'll ask Max, but I know she'll let me." Angel knew me too well. "Max can I go to the park and play with Gazzy?"

"Do I have to stay?" I wasn't going to let two seven year olds play at the park alone. Hello creeper central.

"Gazzy's brother will be there," Angel said giving me the bambi eyes.

"Fine," I said rolling mine, those stupid bambi eyes. Maybe I should buy her sunglasses for her birthday. Angel hung up on Gazzy and then went to change, as did I. I put on jeans, a green long sleeved shirt, and a purple, blue, and green scarf. I looked pretty cute if I do say so myself. Maybe Ella is rubbing off on me. Gross.

Angel and I walked to the park and I saw several kids running around, one was Gazzy. I walked over to a bench and saw Iggy sitting there. I smiled at him and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, just watching my brother and his friend play."

"Which one is your brother?"

"That one," he said pointing at Gazzy.

"Angel's my sister."

"Didn't know that," Iggy said quickly.

I sat next to Iggy and we just talked. We talked mostly about casual stuff, the weather and then Angel and Gazzy. We sat there quietly for a second, not really an awkward silence, just a silence. Iggy looked at me and said, "Are you and Fang close?"

"I guess, he stayed at my house last night."

"Again?" I nodded. "Are you two going to date or what?"

I blushed. "No way, Fang and I are just friends. That's all he wants."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Iggy said looking away.

I wanted him to say that he wanted to be more than friends, but why would Fang want that of me? I'm just Maximum Ride, the loner, and he's Fang, the popular jock. I've got nothing that he would want.

"I'm having people over tonight, Fang will be there. You should come."

"I've got Angel. My dad's out of town."

"She can play with Gazzy all night."

"I'll ask her. Odds are she'll want too." Iggy just nodded. We talked for a while until Angel and Gazzy came over and asked to leave. Iggy and I walked while the kids ran ahead. We stopped in front of my house and I said, "Angel do you want to play with Gazzy tonight?"

"Yes!"

I chuckled, "Well, I guess I'll see you later Iggy." Iggy nodded and he and Gazzy walked away. Angel and I made our way inside and we just hung out. I always played with Angel. She was too cute to ignore.

My phone rang and it was Fang. I answered it and he said, "I hear you're going to Iggy's tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I'll pick you up around seven," Fang said, but I heard someone in the background, Iggy maybe?

"Sounds good," I paused, "who are you with?"

"Uh, no one, I got to go." Before Fang hung up I heard him say, "Would you shut up Iggy!"

I was so right. I chuckled at those two, they were so stupid sometimes. A few hours passed and I was waiting for Fang to come get us. Angel and I were watching some Barbie movie, and it was stupid. Fang finally got there and I jumped up. I had to escape the pink. I ran over to him and said, "Let's go, now."

Angel jumped up and we all walked to Fang's car. Angel filled the silence in the car and talked about Barbies and everything else imaginable. We got to Iggy's house and about 15 people were there, I knew who everyone was, I just didn't talk to them.

We all walked inside and Angel ran to go find Gazzy. Nudge came over and started talking about everything, god she needs to shut up. I stopped listening to Nudge and glanced over at Fang. He looked so simple. He had on dark blue jeans and a black long-sleeved sweater thing. Without even trying, he became the only thing I saw in the room. Everything else just failed in comparison.

Fang's POV

Iggy is officially a genius. His little scheme we worked out was working perfectly. Iggy got to hang out with Max, and he asked her about me. He told me how she blushed the second he asked if we were going to date. I wanted to date her. I wanted her to be mine.

So, here's our plan so far. We're kind of winging it a little bit. Iggy hangs out with Max while the kids play, check. Max gets invited to Iggy's, check. I pick Max up, check. We play truth or dare, get ready, it's about to get interesting.

Max was still talking to Nudge when Iggy yelled, "Okay, we're going old school, Truth or Dare!"

Everyone laughed and then agreed to it. We hadn't played this game since eighth grade. Iggy looked at me, and then Max, who was sitting right next to me. "Okay, I'll start. Nudge, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said happily.

"Why do you talk so much," Everyone said at the same time.

Nudge blushed, "It just kind of happens, sorry."

Nudge picked and the game went on for a while with random truths and some creepy dares. Iggy had control again and he looked at me, "Fang, truth or dare?"

I smirked. "Dare."

Max looked at Iggy and then me. Did she know something was up? "Fang, kiss Max."

Max's eyes opened widely and she looked shocked. Max looked up at me, and blushed. I couldn't do it. I wanted our first kiss to be special. I looked down at my shoes and mumbled, "I can't do it."

Max looked like she had just gotten stabbed through the heart. I felt terrible. If only she knew the reason. "Um, well, then uh, just do it?" Iggy said trying to help.

"No," I said looking away from Max.

Everyone was silent. I had just turned down Max in front of everyone, but I didn't really turn her down. I just wanted it to be special, not something everyone else saw.

I stood up and walked away. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with them. I wanted to be alone with Max. I had to explain it to her. I had to do something.

I walked out to Iggy's patio and looked up at the sky. The stars shimmered with magnificence, and I thought of Max. Max was my star. She lit up the cold, dark night sky that was my life. Her eyes twinkled with a passion that made my heart melt, and her smile just took my breath away.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard an angelic voice say my name. I turned around to see Max standing there. "Hey," I said quietly. I looked at her and everything about her was just beautiful. Her long dirty blonde hair was blowing freely in the breeze and her clothes were simple but amazing. She had on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved green shirt. Who would have thought anything so simple could be so beautiful.

"Do you like watching the stars?"

"Yeah, it's relaxing." Max came over and stood next to me. She didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes and took in deep breaths. The cool night air blew and made Max shiver. Without thinking, I moved behind Max and wrapped my arms around her.

Max looked at me and said quietly, "Thanks." I couldn't tell if she was cold or just blushing that much. Either way, she looked adorable. Max relaxed into my arms and closed her eyes. We stood there in silence until Max said, "About the truth or dare," she looked away, "I'm not mad."

I rested my head on Max's shoulder. I wanted to say so much, I just didn't know how. I wanted to tell Max that I was falling in love with her, and I wanted to hold her and not as friends. I wanted Max all to myself. I wanted to forget Lucy, and create a new life with Max. I wanted love. I sound like soap opera, wow.

I thought about kissing Max right there, but I couldn't. I didn't know if it's what she wanted. Max turned around to face me and said, "I should get Angel home soon."

I looked at Max blankly. Her beautiful face was glowing in the dim moonlight, and even then she was the only light I could see. I just nodded, not sure what to say. Max is the first girl that's had this effect on me. I wanted everything I said to her to be perfect, but it never came out the way I wanted.

I moved away from Max and she walked inside. Iggy came out a few second later and said, "Dude, we had our entire plan figured out! You kiss her during truth or dare and sweep her off her feet. Why didn't you do it?"

"I wanted it to be special," I said quietly.

"Do we really have to come up with a new plan?"

"No, she doesn't want to be with me."

"Yes, she does. I can see it in her eyes. Fang, how are not seeing it?"

"Just figure out a new plan."

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking. First, when is your project thing do?"

"We start speeches next Wednesday."

"And the dance is next Friday?"

"Yes…" I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Follow me here, your speech, you ask her to the dance. She says yes, and then you dance the night away, simple, painless, and perfect. Yup, I'm a genius."

"No, you're an idiot."

I walked inside and waited for Max to go find Angel. When Max came down she was carrying Angel in her arms, she had fallen asleep. We walked outside and Max put Angel in the back and got in. We drove in complete silence. I pulled into Max's driveway and I turned off the car. Max looked at me and said, "What are you doing?"

"I was going to carry Angel in for you." Max didn't argue she just shrugged. I picked up Angel and carried her back to her room. Max was sitting on the couch when I came back out. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," Max said quietly.

"You should get some sleep."

"I'm too lazy to move." I smiled and picked Max up. She laughed and then rested her head on my chest. She was fast asleep by the time I got to her room. I set her down gently on her bed and walked out.

I stood in the doorway for a second and watched Max, the way her hair was laying on the pillow and the softness of her face. She looked so peaceful. "I love you Max," I said quietly before walking out of the house.

**As always, hope you liked it, and tell me what you think :)  
Andddd ideas are always welcomed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long. I've super busy with school and everthing and blahhhhh.  
This chapter's pretty short, and i'm sorry, but hold on i got you guys haha**

Soooo go ahread and read it and tell me what you think:D

**JP owns not me **

Chapter 12

Max's POV

I woke up and yawned. I wanted to sleep so badly still. My phone was ringing and I reached for and said groggily, "Hello?"

"Max! Hi, it's Nudge. You know how we said you were going to the dance, well you are, and we need to go dress shopping, like today. So, me and JJ are coming to pick you up in like 10 minutes and you better be ready. We are going to find you the cutest dress, like ever."

"Um okay?" Nudge hung up and I groaned. I wanted to sleep forever. Angel came in my room and asked if she could go play across the street. Jeez, this girl has more friends than me.

I watched her as she walked over and then took a three minute shower, awesome I know. When I got out Nudge and JJ were standing outside. I let them in and they saw I still wasn't ready. "We are doing your make-up!"

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope," they said simultaneously. I groaned and they pulled me upstairs. Forty-five minutes later, they were done. I had on a ton of make-up and a lot of pink. I can't even describe how weird I felt. My hair was straitened and I could just feel the make-up on my face, gross. I looked in the mirror. I had on a jean skirt and a pink tank top. No way.

"I'm not wearing this. I will not wear a skirt." We argued for ten minutes before I won, and got to wear jeans. We walked outside to JJ's car, and I was actually kind of excited. Fang had not only changed me, but also my life. I'd have to thank him for that some day.

I liked Nudge, but JJ was different. She wasn't your everyday popular girl. She hated pink, and loved black. Now, she wasn't emo all you stereotypical people. She was actually gorgeous. She had dark long hair and tan skin with milky brown eyes.

Nudge on the other hand, was your everyday popular girl. She wore pink, and had mocha colored skin with dark luscious curls. She could have any guy she wanted, she just didn't want one. She was a cheerleader and was perfectly happy.

Add me to the mix, and you get quite an entertaining shopping spree. The first store we went to was Hot Topic. Nudge complained the entire time because it was "creepy", and it's not. It's my favorite store actually, go figure.

Nudge finally annoyed JJ and me enough that we left Hot Topic. We then went to every single store imaginable. I was forced into so many dresses that I stopped noticing what they looked like, until I put one on.

You know, when you find the perfect dress, it just speaks to you. It makes you feel like the most beautiful girl in the room, even if you aren't. I looked in the mirror, and knew, this was my dress. It appeared black, but really it was a dark purple with black chiffon, maybe, covering the purple. It was truly gorgeous. It hit just below my knees and I knew I wouldn't find another dress like it.

I walked out of the dressing room and JJ and Nudge screamed. "You're getting that dress!"

I nodded. I wouldn't argue. This dress was me, and I wanted it. I took it off and then walked back out. JJ and Nudge had already found dresses and we walked back out to the car. Today hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be.

When I got home, I went to the kitchen and attempted to make some dinner, do I need to tell you I burnt everything? I groaned and called Fang. "Hello?" He said angrily.

"Um hi, you want to come over and make me some dinner and then we can finish up our projects."

"Sure," he said quietly and then hung up.

I set my phone down. Something had seemed off with Fang, I could just tell. I went into the living room and waited. Fang and I really needed to figure out this project. I barely had anything written for it. A few minutes passed and Fang walked in. He didn't bother knocking anymore, he knew he was welcome.

He sat next to me on the couch and sighed. "What's your issue?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing, it's not a big deal," he said quietly.

I didn't feel like pressing the matter so I dropped it and we started working on our papers. We laughed at some of the random thoughts we had about each other. As we worked on the project, I realized that Fang and I had become best friends. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I don't think I could live without him now. I really believe in the statement you never know what you've got until it's gone, and I wasn't going to risk it.

Fang got up to go make some food and while he was gone his phone vibrated. I grabbed it and saw he had a text from Lissa. Me, being nosy, decided to read it. 'Are you coming to see me tonight sexy;)"

I closed the phone quickly and then looked away. I thought Fang had feelings for me. He always stared at me and got mad when I started talking to other guys. He always took care of me when I needed him too, but I guess we really were just friends.

We talked for a while about the project until Fang suddenly stood up and said, "I have to go."

Fang started walking away, and I couldn't help myself. "Going to see Lissa?"

Fang turned to look at me. His eyes were cold. I hated myself for saying that. "Maybe I am," he said angrily before walking out.

I sat on the couch. Fang had never looked so angry, at least not with me, stupid Lissa. I threw my notebook and pen on the floor and stormed upstairs. I was wasting my time with Fang and waiting for something that was never going to happen.

I sat in my room and for the first time since I met Fang, I felt completely and utterly alone. I sat there for a while. I didn't want to move. I felt like my heart had been ripped out, all because of something I didn't know was true.

I cared about Fang so much. I wanted to be his. I wanted him all too myself. I love him. Yeah, I just said that. I know I love him. I can't deny it anymore. I want him around me all the time and when he touches me, it's like I'm flying.

I finally decided to do something. I was going to make Fang jealous. Nudge and JJ told me this guy Ryan liked me, and I guess he's okay. I mean, he's pretty cute and sweet. Nowhere near Fang, but oh well.

I had his number and he texted me every now and then, but I decided to text him. He responded instantly and we talked for a while. He kept telling me how wonderful I was and how he wished he was with me. I can work with this.

I decided to take the initiative and invite him over. He agreed instantly and said he would be over in ten minutes. I was really nervous, but I ignored it. I had to make Fang jealous. I had to make him see that I loved him and wanted him to be with me, and this is the only way.

Fang's POV

I left Max's house furiously. How could she think I was going to go be with Lissa? I mean seriously, she knows that I hate Lissa. I always got texts from her and I hated them. I stopped responding weeks ago, but she didn't stop.

I had to leave Max though. I couldn't stand to be with her and know she wasn't mine. Granted, I had a lot of stuff on my mind and just wanted to be alone, but I usually love being with Max, no matter what. Today was just different. My parents had been arguing and I wanted to get away, but Max wasn't helping either.

I could go hang out with Iggy, but he would just ask about Max. I decided to go to the lake like I'd done a hundred times before. Something about the lake made me relax and I could just think clearer there. I didn't have to deal with other people and that just makes thinking better.

I made my way to the lake and sat down. I could just breathe there. I pulled out the notebook I had and decided to write my paper.

It started simply, "Max is someone you don't meet every day. She's kind and gentle, but her physical appearance doesn't reflect her actions. She looks tough, and untouchable, but she's not. She's just like any other person…" I knew what I had to do, and the whole world would find out that I loved Max, and I didn't care. I wanted the world to know.

**Tell me what you think :))))  
And maybe some ideas? Yeah, sounds good(:**

**Kat(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, i know you're probably really really really mad at me. Go ahead and be mad, i deserve it. But, i have excuses(: Its been really hectic because stupid teachers assigned a crap ton of homework before finals and everthing. It sucked, and my computer was being crazy, and i had some crazy writers block, but then it hit me like a ton a bricks, which is why you have an update now(:**

**Woooooo(: **

**So, i'll stop now(:**

**Disclaimer, JP owns not me...duh**

Chapter 13

I woke up Monday and didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay curled up in my bed more than anything. Ryan didn't leave until after two and I was regretting staying up so late. I rolled out of bed and started getting ready for school. I didn't really care what I looked like, but then again I was too tired to care.

I ended up putting my hair in a pony tail and then wearing sweats and a t-shirt. I drove to school and Ryan was waiting by my locker. I hugged him and he said, "You look tired."

"I wonder whose fault that is." I said punching him in the arm.

"So sorry," he said smiling.

Fang walked over and saw me with Ryan. He looked at me skeptically and then said, "Can I talk to you?"

"I can take a hint," Ryan said as he walked away.

"What Fang?"

"I wasn't with Lissa last night."

"Why should I care what you do?"  
"Max…" Fang began.

"Stop Fang, we're friends. I don't care if you want to be with other girls." It killed me to say we're just friends.

I watched as Fang looked at me with sad eyes. He was just so confusing. What did he want from me? Fang didn't say anything he just walked away. I stood at my locker. Seeing Fang made my heart race. Why did I have to love someone that would never love me back?

I watched as Fang walked away. I thought my heart was breaking into a million pieces. Ryan came back and said, "Everything okay?"

I nodded. I didn't know if I trusted my voice. Ryan smiled and continued talking, completely ignoring the tears gathering in my eyes. The first bell rang and I quickly walked away from Ryan. My day drug on and on, and I dreaded seeing Fang.

When English came I walked in slowly and avoided looking toward Fang's desk. I made it back to my desk and sat down. Fang looked back at me and I wanted to cry. Finally, the end of school came and I walked slowly to my car. I reached my door and I heard someone yell my name. I wished it had been Fang, but instead it was Ryan. He came over and hugged me and we talked for a few minutes before he left. I was getting ready to leave when I saw Fang walking out. His basketball practice must have gotten out early. I called him over and he reluctantly walked over to me.

I tried to smile at him, but he did nothing back. His face was cold and hard. "Meet me by the lake tonight. I want to talk to you," I said quietly.

"It's too cold. I'll pick you up and we'll drive somewhere."

I nodded and said, "Fang, you are my best friend, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that Max. I just hate Ryan."

I rolled my eyes and got in my car. I left Fang standing there. My heart wanted him, but my mind was still resisting his charm and looks. My mind knew this would never end well.

Fang's POV

I left basketball early, again. I couldn't concentrate. Max was always on my mind. I wanted to tell her I loved her more than anything, but something kept stopping me. Was I afraid of being rejected? No, I'd never been rejected before, but I'd never loved a girl either. I waited in my room until it was time to go get Max. I needed to tell her everything. I couldn't keep hiding it. For the first time my emotions were controlling me and it was destroying me.

When the time came, I ran to my car and picked Max up. She looked beautiful as always, even if she was wearing sweat pants and a jacket. We were silent until I said, "Where are we going?"

"I don't care wherever you want too."

I didn't know where to go. I thought she would have had a plan. We were driving and it was dark outside. I couldn't wait any longer. "Max, I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait Fang?"

"No, it can't. Not anymore."

Max looked at me oddly and said, "Well, go ahead and tell me."

We were stopped at a stoplight, and the light had just turned green. I had already put my foot on the gas and was going through the intersection. I saw headlights coming toward Max and I, and I saw they were driving like idiots. They were on my side of the road. If they hit us head on, Max would be hurt. They weren't slowing down. Max still hadn't noticed. If I made a hard right turn and then stopped, I would take a majority of the impact, and Max would hopefully leave the car unharmed. I couldn't let them hit the car head on. It would hurt Max. I looked to the right and saw that there was a fence I would surely hit. I would rather hit the fence than possibly kill Max.

I made my choice. The car wasn't stopping. I swerved into the left lane, and the car heading toward us did the same. Were they trying to hit us? Max noticed by now and said, "Fang, stop!"

I slammed on the breaks and turned right. "Max, I…" but it was too late. The car hit my side and before I knew it, everything was black.

Max's POV

"Fang!" I screamed. The car hadn't rolled, but the airbags had gone off. My chest ached and I could barely breathe. I knew Fang would be hurt more than me, but he wasn't moving. I reached for my phone and dialed 911. I could barely speak, actually, I don't know if I actually said anything. I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. My chest ached and so did my head, but other than that I felt fine. I looked around and saw Jeb sitting in the chair with Angel on his lap, both of them were sleeping.

I looked around and saw that I had no major injuries. Mostly just scrapes and bruises. I looked over at Jeb and Angel again and she woke up. She shook Jeb and said, "Daddy, she's awake!"

Jeb opened his eyes and said, "Max!" They walked over and Jeb said, "Are you okay? How much pain are you in? Do you feel okay?"

"Calm down Jeb. I feel okay, and I'm not in a lot of pain."

"Good, we were really worried about you."

"Where's Fang?" I asked suddenly.

"Max, don't worry about him right now."

"Tell me," I said angrily.

"Max, he's in another room. He's in a coma right now. They don't know if he's going to make it."

I started bawling. I knew Fang turned the car so he took most of the force. He's so stupid! "I want to see him," I said quietly.

"Max you can't right now. Wait a few hours."

A doctor came in and said, "Oh good she's awake." He ran some test, mostly ones to check how alert I was and if I knew who I was, you know all that jazz. When he was done he said, "She seems fine other than the cuts a bruises, you can go home tomorrow probably. We'd like to keep her overnight to make sure there's no internal bleeding or anything of that nature."

My dad nodded and the doctor left. "Max, we're going to go get some food. I'm pretty sure you have some friends here." Almost as if they heard Jeb say that, Nudge, JJ, and Iggy ran in.

I smiled at them and Nudge said, "Max! You're awake!"

"Hey guys," I said quietly.

We talked for a while, but I didn't really listen. Iggy noticed and said, "Can I have a minute with Max guys?"

They nodded and walked out. "How is he?" I said quietly.

"Not good. He's got a ton of broken bones, and he had some internal bleeding, possible brain damage, it doesn't look good."

"It's all my fault," I sobbed.

"No, Fang turned the car. He wanted to make sure you were okay." Iggy hugged me and I cried into his shoulder. "I'll talk to a doctor. Maybe you can go see him."

Iggy walked out and came back a few minutes later with a doctor. They moved me into a wheelchair, apparently people who got in a severe car accident aren't supposed to walk. Isn't that something?

They wheeled me into the ICU and I saw Fang. My heart dropped. It didn't look like Fang. He looked broken. They wheeled me next to his bed and Iggy walked out. I touched Fang's hand and said, "Why would you do this?"

Tears ran down my face. He had bruises all over his face. I could barely recognize him. It killed me inside. Iggy came back in and they wheeled me back to my room. I curled up in bed and cried. My best friend was going to die because of me.

**Alrighty there you go. I hope it was suprising because that's what i was going for(:**

**Tell me what you think**

**~Kat~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyyy everyone. Merry Christmas by the way(:**

**Thanks for all the reviews as usual, and i love you guys. **

**But here's the next chapter, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer - JP owns not me**

Chapter 14

Max's POV

I got out of the hospital the following morning and my dad wouldn't let me stay with Fang. His condition hadn't changed. I felt terrible because I was the reason he was there. I just didn't understand why he would do that.

I didn't go back to school for the rest of the week, but I visited Fang every day, and everyday he looked the same, terrible. The week passed slowly and I missed the dance, not a big deal. I was actually pretty okay not going.

Monday came and I went into school. Everyone stared at me. Everyone knew about the accident, and I wanted to disappear. All my teachers were very sympathetic and gave me my homework without giving me a due date. They said, "Whenever you get it done."

Ryan tried to be comforting but he made my skin crawl. Every time he touched me, I pulled away in disgust. I walked into English and apparently people were still doing their speeches for the projects. I sat in my normal seat, and I watched Fang's empty desk. It made me want to cry. One of the girls had just finished her speech and Ms. Campbell said, "Max, can I talk to you?" I walked up to her desk and she said, "Do you have your paper done?" I nodded. "Good, you'll be reading yours and Fang's. He e-mailed it to me before the accident and I think you should read it."

I nodded and went back to my desk and got the paper I had written. It was nothing special I said all Fang's favorite things, but I started crying when I started saying that Fang was my best friend and he was willing to do anything for me.

Ms. Campbell handed me Fang's paper and said go ahead. I looked at the paper, he had written almost three pages. "Okay, so this is Fang's paper about me. It's titled 'Things Are Not as They Appear.'" I took a deep breath. It was going to be hard to read Fang's words. "Max Martinez isn't your everyday girl. When you see her at school she's reserved, and quiet. Away from school, she's loud, happy, and can be pretty controlling. Max has her reasons for being quiet, she had a pretty messed up life. Her parents are divorced and her dad can get a little crazy sometimes. Something that always kept Max going was her little sister, Angel. Max always described her as an Angel, and she is, I'll agree with that. When Max sees her little sister, it's a new person. Her eyes light up with love. Some people think it's impossible to express emotions with your eyes, but if there's one thing Max can do, it's the impossible. Her eyes really do express her true emotions. Her eyes can see into your soul if you let them."

I stopped for a second. I had to compose myself. When I started again he talked about my mom and Ella and some of his favorite moments with me. I was almost done with his paper. "There's one more thing about Max you should all know. Not only is she my best friend, but she's more than that. She's an angel. She saved me from myself, and for that, I'm eternally grateful. Everything about her is perfect." I stopped. I hated that word. "I know Max hates the word perfect, but it's true. She could never do something that would make me hate her. There are so many things about Max that I can't explain but there's one thing I can say to sum it all up. I love Max Martinez." I stopped. My heart started racing. "I love her smile, her laugh, and everything about her. I would give my life for her because I love her so much. I didn't know how to tell her so I did this. Everything I said is true, and I really do love her. Nothing can change my mind. I used to think it was impossible for me to fall in love because I didn't think anyone would understand me, but you can do the impossible. You made me fall in love with an angel. There's nothing more to say, but I love you." I was bawling. I looked at Ms. Campbell and said, "May I be excused?"

"Go honey."

I ran out of the classroom and to my car. I loved Fang, and I knew that. I drove to the hospital and ran to Fang's room. He still hadn't woken up and they were debating pulling the plug on him. I ran into his room and everyone was standing around his bed, crying. "No!" I screamed.

Fang's mother turned to me and said, "Max honey, we don't have a choice." They were going to turn off his life support.

"Let me have a minute with him, please."

They looked around and said, "Okay, don't be too long."

Everyone walked out and I ran to Fang's side. "Fang, please wake up. Please don't leave me. I read your paper. I love you too. I love you so much. Please don't die. I can't live without you. Please, just wake up. I need you. I wish you wouldn't have tried to save me. We could be here together. I love you. Please Fang. Please!" I sobbed. I held his hand and cried. I put my head on his chest and cried. The love of my life was about to die and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I was about to get up and leave when I felt Fang squeeze my hand. I sat up quickly, "Fang?" Fang squeezed my hand again and tried to talk. "No, don't say anything. You can't." I let go of his hand and ran to get the doctors. "He's awake!"

I ran back and sat next to him. "Squeeze my hand again. Please, you have too." Fang groaned and squeezed my hand. Fang's parents started crying again and hugging each other. The doctor started checking his vitals and then went to get a nurse.

When he came back they shooed us out and began removing his life support. His parents hugged me and told me they were so happy I came. They said I was Fang's guardian angel. When the doctor came out we all ran back in. His parents sat on one side and me on the other. Fang looked at me and tried to smile, but his face was still bruised and cut that he looked even worse when he smiled. I laughed through my tears and squeezed his hand.

Fang's parents left to go get some dinner, but I stayed behind with Fang. He looked over at me and said quietly, "I love you."

I smiled and started crying all over again. "I love you too." Fang wiped my tears away with his hand and I held it to my face.

"How'd you know?" Fang said in his raspy voice.

"You're paper. Ms. Campbell made me read it to everyone. Mine sucked compared to you."

Fang chuckled and then stopped because he was in pain. I held his hand tighter and said, "You should rest."

"What if I don't wake up?"

"You woke up last time, and you'll wake up this time."

"Max, I love you."

"I know," I said quietly. Secretly, I was terrified he wouldn't wake up. I held his hand and rested my head on the bed. I wouldn't leave Fang's side, ever. A few hours passed and I had to leave. I kissed Fang's hand and said, "Goodbye."

I tried to pull my hands away, but Fang held on. "Don't leave me." He sounded so broken, and he was. His left leg had been shattered, and his left wrist was broken. He had six broken ribs and had internal bleeding. He was a mess. I walked back and pushed his hair from his face. His dark eyes bore into my soul. How could I not have known he loved me?

I kissed his forehead and whispered, "You need rest. I'll be back tomorrow. Then its break and I'll spend every day here."

"Okay," he said quietly. He held onto my hand for a few seconds before letting it go slowly. I walked out of his room and smiled. I loved someone who loved me back.

Fang's POV

Pain is funny. After so much of it you just black out. The world disappears, and the only thing that can keep you alive is the hope that someone loves you. I shouldn't be alive. My injuries should have killed me a long time ago, but for some reason, I'm still here, barely breathing. When I heard Max's desperate cries, I forced myself to wake up. It took all the energy I had, but seeing her made it all worth it.

I didn't know what I looked like, and I didn't care. Max was sitting there crying over me, I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her. I wanted to run over and sweep her off her feet, but I could barely talk, awesome.

Doctors were always coming in and poking at me and talking about me, it was pretty annoying. I pretended to sleep most of the time. Sometimes I would be in so much pain that I would cry, and we all know me, I don't cry, but I'm too much a man to admit that it hurts.

Max came in everyday after that, and I loved seeing her beautiful face. She would sit down next to me and tell me about her day. I started to notice things about her I didn't see before. When she's nervous she tucks her hair behind her ear and then smiles. I noticed that the intensity of her eyes change due to the mood she was in. Dark brown, she was calm and happy, light brown, better watch out. I still hadn't truly kissed Max, and I wanted to more than anything. I wanted to feel her lips on mine. I wanted to be able to say she really was mine.

Days passed, and pretty soon it was New Years Eve. Max was sitting next to me talking about Angel. I felt pretty good. My leg still hurt, a lot, but my ribs were slowly getting better. Of course they were still broken, but the pain had subsided a lot. I could at least move around a little bit. The doctors said I was out of the woods, and my recovery should be pretty smooth from here on out.

The clock struck midnight and Max smiled. "Happy New Year," she said smiling. I sat up, ignoring the pain, and touched her cheek. She instantly blushed, and I didn't care. She looked beautiful either way. I smiled at her and then kissed her. I kissed her with everything I had, which really wasn't all that much, but it was an attempt.

I felt my heart racing, and when I pulled away Max smiled. My heart machine was beeping like crazy. I smiled and Max blushed. This could be the New Year I would never forget. With Max by my side, nothing could go wrong.

**There you go, i thought it was pretty happy, but that's just me(:  
****Tell me what you think**

**Kat(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope everyone had a great christmas and New Year! Haha, well here's the next chapter(:**

**Disclaimer - JP own, not me **

Chapter 15

Fang's POV

I couldn't wait to get out of this stupid hospital. I hated lying here all day in pain and just being so helpless. My whole life I've been independent, and now I've got people helping me freaking pee. That's how helpless I am. When Max came to see me, everything felt better. I loved seeing Max's beautiful face. The doctor's were constantly coming in and checking on how I feel, but each time, I said fine. I didn't want to worry anyone. In reality, I was constantly in pain and I rarely slept.

My leg hurt more than anything, and no one knew if I'd be able to play basketball again. I needed to be able to play. It was all I was good at. I mean sure, I'm smart, but basketball really was everything to me.

This is how my days went. I'd wake up after a couple hours of sleep and then doctors would come in and ask me how I'm feeling. Then, they'd leave, and I'd be left alone for a few hours to drown in my self-pity. My parents stopped coming to visit days ago. They told me they had better things to do and would visit if they had time.

Iggy came in just about every day before he went to Nudge's house after school. I never understood the relationship between Iggy and Nudge. Iggy liked her, and Nudge liked him, but something was stopping them. I never asked and they never told me, and I was perfectly content with that. Iggy would tell me about everything going on at school and he told me how Max was really doing. When Max came in she always smiled and seemed happy, but I knew better.

Iggy told me she was quiet at school and rarely said anything. She ignored people when talked too and she wouldn't go out anymore. I hated myself for being the cause of Max's destruction. Iggy and I were talking when Max walked in. "Oh hey Max," Iggy said quickly.

"Hey Iggy!" She said happily.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. See you later Fang."

"Bye Igs," I said quietly. Max walked over and kissed my cheek gently and I said, "How are you?"

"I'm great," she said pulling up a chair next to me.

"Stop lying to me."

"What?"

"Iggy told me you've been out of it at school Max. What's wrong?"

I reached out with my good hand and touched Max's hand. She looked down at me and said, "I just don't understand why you did this."

"Did what?"

"You turned the car."

"Max, I love you. I couldn't let you die in a car accident, not like Lucy. I thought I loved Lucy and I barely made it through that. I couldn't let that happen to you. I love you too much." I tear slipped from Max's eye and I whispered, "I don't regret it. If I had the choice to do it again, I would."

Neither of us said anything for a long time. I don't think either of us knew what to say. Max finally looked up at me and said, "Fang, I love you, but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I still want to be there for you."

"I don't think you can," Max said quietly before standing up.

"What?" I said sitting up.

"You heard me Fang. I can't do this. I hope you feel better soon," she said and she walked out. I sat there, and I cried. I love Max. I knew that. Life didn't seem worth it if she wasn't going to be there.

Max's POV

Ever since I'd left the hospital Jeb had been terrible. He yelled at me constantly and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Renee had been extremely controlling and had been doing absolutely nothing. I was doing everything. Usually, Renee would take care of Angel in the morning, but now I was. When Jeb was around all he did was yell, even at Angel.

I didn't have time to go see Fang anymore, and seeing him crippled and damaged made me want to cry. It was my fault he was there. Fang had been fine before me and he would be fine after me. He got over Lucy and he would get over me. I had made the choice to leave Fang. It killed me because I really did love him. I loved him, but I couldn't stand to be the source of his demise.

I came home from the hospital that night bawling. I broke Fang's heart, and destroyed mine. Angel was sitting on the floor crying and Jeb was sitting on the couch with his head resting on his hands. He looked up at me and said, "Your mother is sick. Ella is coming to stay with us until further notice."

Life never gets better. One bad thing piles on another until you reach you're breaking point, and I was deathly close to mine. Ella would be here tomorrow and I couldn't handle it anymore. She would be upset, I would be upset, let's face it everyone would be upset! I went to my room and went into my bathroom. I had to make the pain go away somehow. I sat on the side of my tub and saw it, my escape.

The shining silver blade seemed so harmless when I used it every day, but I knew. I knew it could be deadly. I reached for it and looked at it for a second before holding it inches above my wrist. I heard my dad yell at Renee and then Angel. That's it. I pressed the blade onto my cool arm and watched as the blood seeped from the growing cut on my arm.

The pain was numbing and when I threw the blade into the bathtub, I smiled. There was no pain except for my arm. I can block out physical pain, as long as the emotional pain was gone. I grabbed a towel from under the sink and pressed it to my arm. I sat there and cried. The great Max is no more. Everyone has a breaking point. Everyone loses themselves after so much pain. Eventually, the better choice is death.

I woke up in the bathroom with dried blood on my arm. I thought back to the events of last night and thought it was a dream, but let's be serious, this is my life we're talking about. Nothing ever goes my way.

I got ready for school and made sure to wear a long sleeved shirt. No one could know. I went downstairs and everyone was gone. I was sadly okay with that. Being alone in an empty house is relaxing.

I went to school and didn't talk to anyone. I went to back to my old ways, the days before Fang. I wish I'd never done that project with Fang. I wish that I was never born. I wish I could disappear into the crowd and never be found. I wish I was dead.

**Well, there you go. I know its kinda depressing buttttttt oh well haha  
I need some ideas guys! I'm having hard-core writers block!**

**~Kat**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, sooo i'm really sorry this took soooo incredibly long, but i got grounded and my life is kind of upside down right now. And its just been really stressful, not to mention the writers block. But here it is, and it's pretty long. **

**I'm almost done with this story, i think 2 chapters left? Maybe, i'm not sure yet. But yeah sorry again everyone!**

Chapter 16

Max's POV

I stopped trying. I stopped trying to be happy. I stopped trying to pretend I was happy. I gave up. There was no point in pretending I was happy when I was as unhappy as I'd ever been. Fang was always on my mind. I couldn't forget him. I thought by leaving him I would be the one to forget, but instead, I'm remembering all the little things I fell in love with. Sometimes at night when I sit in my room crying I can still feel his arm around me. I can still feel his breath on my neck. It's almost like he's here with me, but he's not, and once I realize this, the tears start all over again.

School went back to normal. No one talked to me, and I didn't talk to anyone. Ella was there now, and she was doing well. She made plenty of friends, but I stopped trying to listen to her. We both went our separate ways, and she knew I didn't want to talk to her.

Occasionally I would text Iggy just to see how Fang was doing, and from what I understood he was home and doing well. I wanted to go over and talk to him. I just didn't know how. The end of the year approached and I couldn't help but dread the fact that I would be leaving soon. Maybe if I left I could forget Fang.

Soon Ella left, and my life returned to normal. Jeb had gotten a promotion and he was gone ninety-five percent of the time now. It was pretty great, not going to lie to you. Every now and then I would go to the place Fang and I used to go, the lake. The gentle sway of the trees calmed me and I couldn't help but relax in such a beautiful place.

I decided to go to the lake one Friday afternoon. I walked through the path and saw someone standing there, the dark clothes, the dark hair, the crutches. I went to leave but Fang turned around. He looked at me for a second and said, "Hey."

"Uh hi, I'll just leave this was your spot first," I said awkwardly.

"You know why I still come here?"

"Why," I asked slowly walking over to him.

"It's one of the few places that were truly ours." I didn't say anything. "Max, I miss you."

I started sobbing. I missed Fang more than anything right now. I'd tried to stop cutting, but it just seemed easier. Fang hobbled over to me and wrapped me in his arms. I sobbed into his chest. I couldn't stop. Fang kissed my forehead and whispered, "I'm here Max, don't cry."

I pushed Fang away and said, "We can't be together."

"Since when?"

"Since I fell in love with you, since you changed me, since I realized I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes, it's a terrible thing. I'm me, I don't need anyone." I started to back away, and Fang just looked at me with those piercing black eyes.

"I need you Max. I always have, and I always will."

I started crying, but I turned around and ran. I couldn't be with him. I'm not the same girl as before. He wouldn't love me the same.

Fang's POV

I watched as Max ran. As always she looked beautiful, but something about her was different. The glow in her eyes, the small smile that always played on her lips all seemed to be gone. Something or someone changed her for the worse. I hope it wasn't me.

I hobbled home, damn crutches, and then sat on the couch. I wasn't the same person without Max. Everyone knew it, I openly admitted it. Something must be wrong with me. I sat there and knew what I had to do. I had to get her back.

I reached for my crutches and begged my mother to take me to Max's house. She agreed, only because she knew just how important Max was for me. I didn't have a cast anymore, but I still used crutches. I had the annoying boot that I was supposed to wear, but it didn't fit right so I was using my crutches until I went back to the doctor tomorrow.

When my mom pulled into Max's driveway, all the lights were off. I hobbled to the door and knocked. No one answered. Me, being not so big on privacy, walked in. I heard music blaring upstairs. It was from Max's room. I went to the stairs and started hopping up them one by one. By the time I reached the top I was exhausted. I quickly staggered to the door and pushed it open. I didn't see her, so I walked to the bathroom door. There I saw her, holding a razor to her arm. "Max!" I yelled.

She dropped the razor and stared at me. "It's not what it looks like?"

I sat down next to her and pulled up the sleeve of her jacket. "It's exactly what it looks like." All the fresh pink scars forming on her wrists, how could I have let this happen? I looked into her eyes and saw how empty they were and how lost she was. I wrapped her in a hug and whispered, "Why Max?"

She pushed me away and said, "I couldn't live without you."

"You told me to leave!" I yelled.

"I thought you didn't want me," she said quietly, her voice sounded so broken.

I took her face in my hands and said, "I will always want you. I just hopped up your stairs for you, I think I'm in this for the long run, or hop, if you look at it like that." Max chuckled and I kissed her passionately.

She tried to pull away at first, but then melted into my arms. I stood up, with a lot of pain I might add, and carried Max to her bed. I set her down gently and whispered, "Don't scare me like that again."

"I won't, as long as you don't leave me," she whispered quietly pulling me onto her bed. She kissed me again and pushed my black jacket off. Before I realized what was actually happening I had pulled Max's shirt off and was kissing her neck. Even for the time we were together, most of it was me in the hospital, and we couldn't do anything there. This was pure bliss for me. I'd wondered what it would be like for me and Max if we ever got time alone.

Max sat up slightly and pulled my shirt off. She looked at me and then gasped, the scars from the accident were still obvious on my skin. Max touched them gently and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'd do it all again. I love you Max, don't ever forget that."

With that, I pressed my lips firmly against hers and we lost ourselves that night. We lost ourselves in each other. Everything we did was real, and of all the girls I'd been with, none compared to Max. Nothing compared to the heat of her touch, the passion in her eyes.

We laid there in her bed, just talking. Sure, neither of us had clothes on, but it didn't matter. We were there with each other, and at the moment, that was all that mattered, us.

When we woke up in the morning, we were entangled in each other's body. I kissed Max's cheek and she groaned. "Get away!"

"We have to get to school," I whispered in her ear.

"You can go. I'm too tired."

"We went to bed at the same time, and you slept like a baby."

Max sat up and said, "Oh my god! I thought I was dreaming!" Max pushed me out of bed and said, "Go get ready! Damn my dad is going to come up here!" I fell with a thud and then Max realized I was still naked. "Shit Fang! Put some clothes on!"

"Max? Is everything okay up there?"

"Yeah Jeb everything's fine!"

"I'm coming up there!"

Max jumped out of bed and reached for her robe. She looked at me and said "Go hide in the bathroom stupid!"

Just as I had made my way to the bathroom her dad walked in. "Max, I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Nope, just talking to myself," she quietly.

"Okay, well don't be late. I'm not coming home until Sunday night and Angel is with her mother for the weekend, and Renee, well I don't know where she is."

"Okay Jeb, bye. I really should get ready."

"Okay, see you Sunday night." She nodded as Jeb walked out, and when he did she ran over to me.

I kissed her sweetly and said, "Why didn't you leave?"

"No car? Can't drive, you know leg issue." Max stood there for a second before walking out. I took the initiative and showered and when I got out she was showered and ready to go. "We could have saved so much water."

"Shut up, let's go." Max walked out of the house without looking at me. Somehow I thought this would be different. Somehow I thought things would be perfect between. Now, there's even more distance between us. I mentally smacked myself. She hadn't wanted too. She just wouldn't say no.

I stopped dead in my tracks and said, "I'm sorry."

Max turned to look at me, "For what?"

"Last night," I said looking down at my feet.

Max walked over to me and said, "Get back inside." I listened and made my way back inside. As soon as the door closed Max smiled and said, "Last night was perfect. I've been with someone who loved me as much as you do."

"You better believe I love you," I said kissing Max with everything I had.

**Tell me what you think**

**Love Kat3**


	17. Chapter 17

**All right guys, this is the last chapter. I thought this was a good place to end it, and hope you like the last of Project Love. I'm workin on another story now, but its still only an idea. **

**Disclaimer - JP owns not me **

Chapter 17

Max's POV

If you asked me how I was, I'd smile and say great, but on the inside I felt like a volcano ready to erupt. Yeah, I was happy about what happened with Fang and I, but did I really want it to be like that? I was now worried that our entire relationship would be about sex, and we all know that doesn't go well.

Once Fang and I got to school he looked into my eyes and said, "Max, we have to talk to someone."

"About what?" I said slowly. He looked at me, and I knew exactly what he meant. The scars covering my wrists. How was I supposed to explain them? "I won't do it anymore, I promise."

"We'll talk later."

"I should just go Fang. I'll see you after school."

Fang looked at me carefully and then I walked away without a second glance back. Why couldn't anything be easy with me?

School went by normal, except Fang would come and talk to me. It was weird. Even after all this time, the feelings for Fang were still there. After school he met me by my car and said, "Max, the counselor wants to talk to you."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"How could you Fang?"

"How could I? I love you, and I can't lose you like that."

I started bawling. "I won't anymore. As long as you're around I won't."

"Max, please. Do this for me?" Fang wrapped me in a hug and said, "Please, I can't lose you."

I agreed and we walked into the counselor's office. The room was quiet and as soon and the counselor saw Fang she jumped up and practically ran to us. "Max, Fang, hi! How are you?"

She looked directly at me and I just shrugged. "Come on, sit down." We followed her to her office and we sat down. Her office was pretty nice, the walls were a deep blue and the couch was a pale white. It was actually pretty relaxing.

I sat down and Fang sat next to me. He put his hand on my knee and started rubbing it. I sighed and Ms. Peterson smiled and said, "Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush. We all know why we're here. Max, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"It made the pain go away," I said quietly.

"What pain?"

I glanced at Fang and whispered, "His pain."

Ms. Peterson looked at Fang and said, "Could we have a few minutes?"

Fang looked at me, got up, and slowly left the room.

"Max, you did this because of Fang?" I nodded. "Why?"

"He put himself in pain for me, he almost died for me. I owed it to him."

"Max, promise you're going to stop. I'm calling your parents to inform them, but please for everyone's sake stop this. It's not safe."

I nodded and dismissed myself. I didn't want to talk to her. I walked past Fang, who had gone to the doctor today and had the boot on. He limped after me but I didn't care. I got to my car and turned around to face him. "How could you?"

"How could I save you?"

"I'm not suicidal!"

"I never said you were," Fang said quietly.

"What was that about then?"

"Helping you."

"I don't need help," I said angrily. I did need it, and I knew it. I just didn't want Fang to realize that I needed it. I never needed anyone. Why should I change now?

Fang put his hands on my neck and said, "Yes, you do. We both know that. I should have helped you a long time ago. The second I found out about your dad I should have done something but I didn't."

I felt tears coming to my eyes. He really did love me. No matter what I did, he always seemed to be there. He always seemed to be the knight in shining armor. The guy that can look at me and just know, that's Fang, and finally he was mine.

Graduation was finally here, and life was good. Fang never left my side. He was too scared too. The ceremony was great, I mean it was long and boring, but hey, we all graduated. I was standing with my mother when Fang walked over. He could finally walk perfectly again. He wrapped me in a hug and spun me around. My mom laughed and I hit Fang until he set me down.

When he did his smile was bigger than any smile I'd ever seen. It took my breath away. Hell, Fang still took my breath away. I could look at him and not be able to breathe, he was that gorgeous. My mom hugged Fang and he then looked back at me.

His eyes were so passionate at that moment. He got down on one knee and said, "Max Martinez, after all the crap we've been through. I think we both know this needed to happen. Marry me?"

I smiled and hugged Fang. Of course I would marry him. I couldn't live without him, and if I had too, life wasn't worth living. I hugged my family and the whole time the beautiful diamond ring on my finger shined like a thousand suns.

It was perfect, just like the guy that gave it to me. Fang had backed away from my family, letting us have our moment, but when I was done hugging them I walked over to him and kissed him with everything I had, and at that moment, everything was pretty great.

When I pulled away from Fang, Ms. Campbell walked up to us. She smiled and said, "How did you two end up together again?"

Fang shrugged, and I said, "You're stupid project!"

"Well, I believe that project has a new name. Project Love," she said smiling.

"Did you plan it?"

"You two ending up partners? Yeah, Iggy said Fang was always staring at you, even if he wouldn't admit it. He just needed a shove in the right direction," Ms. Campbell said smiling.

I saw Fang's cheeks glow with color and all I could do was smile. Ms. Campbell hugged us and I turned towards Fang. He smirked and I said, "I guess we owe it all to her."

"No, Project Love," Fang said kissing me. Whatever it was, I was happy it happened. We heard the snap of a camera, and we turned to face the photographer, Iggy. All I could think of was the moment he had captured. The moment stuck in time forever, a moment of love, a moment of remembering. No matter what, my moment with Fang would be stuck in time forever, together forever in each other's arms. Yeah, life is good.

**Thanks sooooo much guys for everything(: **

**Hope the ending was good enough for you(:**

**Until next time,**

**~Kat~**


End file.
